Réapprendre à vivre
by Julieta25
Summary: Bella se retrouve seule en tant que tutrice d’une adolescente de 17 ans d’une fillette de 5 ans.Elle se dévoue corps et âme pour leur donner une vie descente quitte à abandonner son propre bonheur.Un homme lui réapprendra à vivre.
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Nouvelle fiction!! Voici le Prologue ainsi que le résumé pour vous donner un avant goût.

J'aimerai vos avis sur cette nouvelle histoire, pour savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie ou pas.

Merci =)

_**Résumé:**_

**Bella 22 ans se retrouve seule en tant que tutrice d'une adolescente de 17 ans, Alice et d'une fillette de 5 ans, Elisabeth. Elle se dévoue corps et âme pour leur donner une vie descente quitte à abandonner son propre bonheur. Vivre à travers Lili et Lizzy est devenu son seul bonheur. Mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un certain contentement ainsi, quelqu'un lui réapprend à vivre en lui donnant ce que personne n'a semblait lui donner jusqu'ici: de l'amour.**

_**Prologue:**_

**Plus rien de semblait compter. Je ressentais juste ce vide dans ma poitrine où était censé être mon cœur. Encore ce vide, on avait beau me le combler un certain temps on finissait toujours par me le remettre encore plus profond qu'avant. D'abord mes parents, puis Lui, ensuite ma famille, mon frère par-dessus tout et aujourd'hui Edward. La vie n'avait donc aucune pitié.**

**« Bella, criait une voix bien trop lointaine. »**

**Je sentis presque mes pieds quitter le sol et une sensation de bien être m'envahit, la première sensation de contentement depuis que lui aussi m'avait laissé.**

**« Ne bouge plus Bella que fais-tu? »**

**Je souriais niaisement, j'en avais marre qu'on dirige ma vie je voulais à tout prix arrêter la douleur et par-dessus tout **_**réapprendre à vivre.**_

**Alors ce Prologue, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Et le résumé vous semble-t-il intéressant?**

**Bisous =)**


	2. Chapter 1: All You Need Is Love

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Premier Chapitre de ma nouvelle. Et un grand merci pour vos reviews =)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture =)_

_**Bella se retrouve tutrice d'Alice 17ans et d'Elisabeth 5ans alors qu'elle n'a que 22 ans. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à gérer mais alors qu'elle met entre parenthèse sa propre vie pour réussir à les rendre heureuses, elle rencontre un homme qui la fera changer sa perception de la vie.**_

**Chapitre 1: All You Need Is Love**

**Je venais de sortir de l'université pour retrouver mon chez moi. Toujours avec mon Ipod en marche, la musique résonnait dans mes oreilles. Mes pas claquaient à cause des talons que j'avais enfilé ce matin. Moi qui préférais pourtant mes bonnes vieilles converses à toutes ces chaussures inconfortables. Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, avait été la chef de cette organisation qui consistait à me mettre les pieds dans un sale état. Je devais malgré tout constater un point positif à tout cela, j'avais une démarche assurée. **

**La chanson changea et les **_**Beatles**_** commençait leur chanson **_**All you need is love.**_

**Love, Love, Love. Love, Love, Love. Love, Love, Love. **

Les propos de Rosalie me revenaient en mémoire.

**There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy. Nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. It's easy. **

**All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need. **

_« Bella il est temps de penser à toi, je sais que tu ne peux pas laisser Alice et Elisabeth ce n'est pas ce que je te demande mais tu dois vivre aussi pour toi! M'avait dit ma meilleure amie. »_

**All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need. **Elle souhaitait que tout comme elle je me trouve quelqu'un pourtant , je n'en ressentait pas le besoin, je vivais tel un robot, je vivais pour elles, rien de plus, j'avais fait tellement d'erreur par le passé, j'avais été tellement égoïste, je ne pouvais redevenir la personne que j'étais.

**Nothing you can know that isn't known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. It's easy. **

C'est peut être facile pour elle, mais pour moi l'amour me rendait insouciante, au point de laisser ce que j'aime pour celui avec qui je veux être, je ne voulais pas reproduire mes erreurs et cela n'a aucun prix, ma vie ne compte plus, la leur a beaucoup plus d'importance à mes yeux. Je veux qu'elles soient heureuses.

**All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need. **

**All you need is love (All together, now!) All you need is love (Everybody!) All you need is love, love. **

**Love is all you need (love is all you need). **

Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'en voulais pas. J'éteignais la musique alors que les Beatles répétaient inlassablement que tout ce qu'il faut, c'est l'amour. L'amour n'apporte pas que du bon.

J'étais arrivée chez moi. Je ne travaillais pas cet après midi. J'étais donc rentrée directement chez moi, de plus personne n'était présent. Alice était encore au lycée, elle ne terminait ses cours qu'à 17heures et je ne devais aller chercher Lizzy qu'à 16heures. J'avais donc plus d'une heure devant moi.

Je déverrouillais donc la porte et tournais la poignée pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Mais alors que je posais mes clefs sur la table à côté du téléphone, en pénétrant dans le salon, je me retrouvait en face d'une Alice pendue au cou d'un homme qui semblait plus âgé qu'elle.

Je me raclais alors la gorge, la moutarde me monta au nez et j'essayais de ne pas hurler sur l'homme que tenait ma sœur.

Alice se détourna vivement et les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

_« Que fais-tu Alice? Demandai-je_

_Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, me coupa-t-elle._

_Non, comme tu vois, maintenant dis moi ce que tu fais ici avec … un homme?_

_A ton vis, nous n'allions pas jouer au scrabble?_

_Tu te fous de moi, répond à ma question Alice, grondai-je._

_Quoi, t'es tellement pas habituée à te retrouver avec un mec que ca te choque de me voir ainsi?_

_Tu as 17 ans il est évident que ca me choque! Qui c'est d'abords?_

_Oh, Edward, un ami. »_

Celui-ci s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais je le coupais prise de colère par le ton qu'employait ma sœur à mon égard.

« _Très bien, et tu l'as connu où?_

_Ca ne te regarde pas! S'énerva Alice._

_Bien sûr que si, tu as vu l'âge de ce type, que fait-il avec toi?_

_Oh parce que maintenant tu t'occupes de moi?_

_Pardon?_

_Tu joues les grandes sœurs alors que t'as même pas été foutu de le faire ces dernières années! Tu n'es pas ma mère, cria-t-elle._

_Fort heureusement elle aurait honte en te voyant ainsi, lâchai-je sèchement._

_C'est de toi qu'elle avait honte, me dit ma sœur avec dégoût, si elle morte ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de moi! »_

Mon souffle se coupa, comment osait-elle?

Je pris mes clefs en vitesse et quittait l'appartement en quatrième vitesse. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je claquais violemment la porte avant d'aller me réfugier dans mon parc favoris.

_____

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là inerte sur ce banc, les larmes n'avaient même pas réussi à couler.

Les propos d'Alice m'avaient vraiment blessé, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais je pensais que nous avions mis tout cela à plat et qu'elle m'avait pardonné mes erreurs.

Elle m'effrayait en ce moment, elle devenait la même personne que j'étais à son âge et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Je me décidais à aller chercher Elisabeth à son école. Une fois là bas, quand je la vis courir vers moi, mon cœur se réchauffa et toute ma peine s'évanouit.

_« Maman, cria-t-elle._

_Ça va ma puce, lui demandai-je, bonne journée?_

_Oui, maman et toi?_

_Oui, mentis-je._

_Tu travailles ce soir, me demanda-t-elle._

_Oui, je suis désolée. »_

Elle me fit un énorme sourire et m'embrassa. Elle me raconta sa journée et je pris un grand plaisir à l'écouter. Elle m'aider toujours à oublier ma tristesse.

______

Une fois à la maison, Alice vint me serrer dans ses bras en s'excusant. L'homme était parti. Nous mangions ensemble avant que je ne parte pour le travail. Je n'avais pas osé questionner Alice sur ce sujet par peur de sa réaction, je ne voulais pas que Lizzy subisse l'une de nos disputes. J'attendrais, pour que nous puissions mettre tout cela à plat.

Je travaillais presque chaque soir de la semaine sauf les weekend à la bibliothèque municipale. Je terminais tard et cela ne me permettait pas d'être très souvent avec Alice et Lizzy. Toutefois je n'en avais pas le choix, l'argent était important et j'étais la seule à pouvoir en ramener et à pouvoir payer les factures et autres.

Je conciliais donc études et job pour essayer de maintenir ma vie scolaire et ma vie à la maison.

Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle manque de rien. J'avais beau avoir un héritage, je ne souhaitais pas me baser dessus pour vivre, je préférais le garder pour les études d'Alice et de les futurs études de Lizzy, elles le méritaient. J'essayais malgré tout de leur offrir tout ce dont-elles avaient besoin.

J'avais donc deux jobs, celui à la bibliothèque de 20heures à minuit et celui dans une librairie de 15 heures à 19heures.

J'étais entourée de livres à longueur de journée mais c'était pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je travaillais à mi-temps à la librairie, ce qui m permettait d'avoir quelques après-midi de libre dans la semaine.

Je rentrais donc chez moi vers minuit et demi. Quand je pénétrais dans la cuisine je vis qu'Alice était accoudée au comptoir en train de boire un verre de lait. Je lui souris.

_« Liz' dort? Demandai-je._

_Oui._

_J'aimerai te parler, Lice._

_Oui moi aussi j'ai de choses à te dire._

_Je t'écoute._

_Et bien je voulais encore m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure._

_Qui étais-ce Alice, ton petit ami?_

_Écoute, je te le dirais mais avant j'ai autre chose à te dire. Tu te souviens que demain c'est la réunion parents-professeurs?_

_Oui, j'ai même pris le loisir de terminer mon travail pus tôt pour y aller._

_Et bien après la réunion avec le professeur principal, mon professeur de français à décider qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec toi._

_Pour quelles raisons?_

_Je préfère qu'il te le dise lui-même._

_Lice! La grondai-je. Qu'as-tu fais?_

_Écoute va à la réunion et par la suite je te dirais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas. »_

Elle me faisait ses yeux de cocker.

_« D'accord._

_Merci, je vais me coucher, me dit-elle en sautant de sa chaise._

_Bonne nuit Little Hily. »_

Elle m'embrassa et partit se coucher.

_____

Ma nuit fut agitée, j'appréhendais la confrontation de demain avec le professeur de Lili. Je ne pouvais empêcher un tas d'idées farfelues de se créer dans ma tête.

_____

La journée passa rapidement, j'avais été déposé Liz' à l'école et c'était à Alice de la récupérer cette après midi.

Mes cours se passèrent sans embuche. Et je partis à la librairie où je restais jusqu'à 17heures, la réunion Parents-Professeurs n'était qu'à 18heures.

Je mangeai un morceau avant de rejoindre l'établissement de ma sœur.

La réunion fut longue. Cela me rappela mes années de Lycée. La plupart des parents m'avaient regardé de travers quand j'étais entrée dans la salle. Ma jeunesse bien entendu.

Je ne me démontais pas pour autant et fut fière d'annoncer que j'étais là pour Alice. Elle était un élève exemplaire malgré ses quelques soucis disciplinaires.

Après deux longues heures à écouter Mr Barner qui nous décrivait minutieusement l'emploi du temps, les cours et le activités scolaires, il nous laissa enfin sortir.

Mais ce que j'appréhendais le plus était proche. Je demandais au professeur, où trouvait le professeur de français d'Alice.

Nous n'étions qu'en Novembre, si elle se faisait remarquer maintenant, sa dernière année avant l'université, je ne savais pas ce que ça donnerait à la fin de celle-ci.

Je frappais donc à la porte de la salle du cours de français où un certain Mr Cullen m'attendait.

On me dit d'entrer et c'Est-ce que je fis, une boule au ventre.

Mais alors que ce mêlait peur et angoisse à l'annonce de la faute de la sœur, la surprise m'envahit.

Une personne pas si étrangère que ça me faisait face.

Je l'avais à peine aperçu, pourtant ses yeux d'un vert profond, ses cheveux en bataille avec des reflets roux et la perfection physique qu'il arborait m'était beaucoup trop familiers. Mes yeux se plissaient malgré moi.

Car la situation devenait claire, et la colère monta en moi comme une vague.

Alors voilà ce qu'Alice n'osait pas me dire, le mec avec qui elle fricotait, qui n'avait rien d'un mec mais plutôt d'un homme car il devait avoir dans les 25 ans, n'était autre que son professeur.

Comment cette homme osait-il se jouer de ma sœur, de quel droit pouvait-il faire ce qu'il faisait avec une gamine, oui, car à mes yeux Alice n'était qu'une enfant pure et innocente.

Personne ne pouvait touché à mes protégées sans en subir les conséquences.

Il dut percevoir ma fureur car il sembla craintif.

_« Melle Swan? Me demanda-t-il._

_Mr Cullen? Répondis-je. »_

J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'à ce moment précis il réponde par la négative, je ne voulais pas que ce à quoi je pensais soit la strict vérité.

_« Je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de votre présence ici? Me demanda-t-il._

_Je pense, mais j'aimerai vous l'entendre dire! Ma voix avait claqué._

_Votre sœur semble être une bonne élève._

_Je suis certaine que ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec les facilités de ma sœur dans les études._

_En effet, j'allais continuer._

_Je vous en pris je suis prête à tout entendre._

_Et bien, elle semble avoir un comportement vis-à-vis de moi qui me plait guère._

_Oh, vous voulez dire que le comportement déplacé vient de ma sœur et non de vous? Questionnai-je amère._

_Que voulez vous dire?_

_Que vous cherchez à mettre sur le dos de ma sœur une faute qui n'est pas seulement la sienne._

_Pardon?_

_Vous me prenez pour une idiote, vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris hier en vous voyant chez moi, ma sœur pendue à votre cou?_

_Je pense simplement que vous interprétez mal les choses._

_Alors expliquez moi j'aimerai entendre vos explications, elle a glissé et vous l'avez rattrapé? Demandai-je avec sarcasme._

_Je n'ai jamais rien envisagé avec l'une de mes élèves! S'énerva-t-il._

_Alors que faisiez vous hier chez moi?_

_Je raccompagniez votre sœur qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à rentrer chez elle._

_Mais bien sûr!_

_Je ne mens pas, elle m'a ensuite sauté dessus une fois que je l'ai raccompagné! »_

Il commençais à perdre patience et moi aussi par la même occasion. Notre visage était à une proximité effrayante et je me surprise à vouloir goûter à ses lèvres. Je me repris.

_« Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire?_

_Que vous a raconté votre sœur? »_

J'eus un moment de doute. Alice ne m'avait rien dit. Ce qu'il disait était-il vrai? Était-ce ça ce dont Alice voulait me parler? Était-ce elle la fautive?

_« Rien. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils car je n'arrivai plus à savoir quoi penser.

_« Je suis désolée, je parle en ne connaissant pas la version d'Alice. »_

Je reculais d'un pas pour couper la proximité qui s'était créée entre nous, mais lui s'avança vers moi.

_« Je penses que je devrais d'abords en parler avec Alice et revenir vous voir pour mettre les chose au clair._

_En effet. »_

Je refis un pas en arrière et tournai les talons.

_« Au revoir Mr Cullen._

_Quand comptez-vous mettre les choses au clair, demanda-t-il me coupant dans mon élan._

_Je ne sais pas._

_Demain même heure?_

_Je travaille demain, lâchai-je blasée._

_Et où travaillez vous?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Je peux peut-être m'arranger pour vous facilitez la tâche en vous rejoignant près de votre travail._

_Très bien, Librairie Bookberries sur Lexington Avenue 19heures._

_À demain. »_

Je fis un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Il allait falloir que j'ai une grande discussion avec Alice.

Mais avant le travail m'attendait, je me dépêchais donc de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour pouvoir ensuite aisément rentrer chez moi et mettre les choses à plat avec Lili, il était temps.

**Avis??**

**Ce premier chapitre vous a plu??**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 2: Mama Do Uh oh uh oh

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Toutes les phrases suivies d'un astérisque sont en français dans l'histoire._

_Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre. La suite ce weekend je l'espère._

_Et un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, je suis désolée si je n'y réponds pas je n'en ai pas toujours le temps._

_**Chapitre 2: Mama Do**_

_**Mais avant le travail m'attendait, je me dépêchais donc de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour pouvoir ensuite aisément rentrer chez moi et mettre les choses à plat avec Lili, il était temps.**_

**._____.**

**Je quittais la bibliothèque exténuée par cette journée. Celle de demain ne me tentait guère plus. J'avais du mal à voir les choses en face et j'espérais que son explication ne me ferait pas la voir comme une fille facile. Une personne qui me ressemblait trop.**

**Je passais le seuil de la porte et vis une lumière dans la cuisine. Je m'avançais vers celle-ci en me débarrassant de mes effets au fur et à mesure de ma progression.**

**Alice était là appuyée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés.**

_**« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux.**_

_**Oui, répondit-elle, évasivement.**_

_**Alice, je t'en pris dis moi que ces propos ne sont pas vrais, que tu n'as pas fait ça. »**_

**Elle baissa encore plus les yeux.**

_**« Alice, explique moi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu es amoureuses?**_

_**Non, répondit-elle clairement.**_

_**Alors pourquoi ce comportement?**_

_**Je suis nouvelle au lycée, au début tout le monde me trouvait formidable parce que j'étais française et peu à peu, les gens se sont lassés voyant en moi une Geek plutôt qu'une fille comme les autres.**_

_**Alice tu n'es pas une Geek, m'exclamais-je choquée, tu es la personne la plus sociable que je connaisse, tout le monde t'apprécie.**_

_**En France, peut-être, ici les règles sont différentes.**_

_**D'où ton comportement depuis plusieurs semaines? Tes problèmes de discipline?**_

_**Oui, je voulais prouver aux autres que je pouvais moi aussi être estimée.**_

_**Et que vient faire Mr Cullen là dedans?**_

_**Et bien, toutes les filles le trouvent vraiment canon, et elles veulent toutes l'avoir, alors je voulais leur montrer qu'il m'était aisé de l'avoir. D'où le manège de l'autre soir, en lui faisant croire que je souffrais d'une douleur à la cheville pour qu'il me raccompagne.**_

_**Comment as-tu pu envisager une telle chose, c'est ton professeur, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il risque si de telles rumeurs circulent.**_

_**Je sais, mais je voulais tellement qu'on m'apprécie.**_

_**Alice, ne devient pas comme moi, je t'en pris, ne laisse pas le regard des gens t'affecter au point de devenir une garce ou autre chose, une personne que tu regretteras dans le futur. »**_

**Elle redressa son regard vers le mien qui exprimait la culpabilité. Mon adolescence n'avait pas vraiment été un bon souvenir.**

_**« Je suis désolé Bells, je promets de ne plus recommencer.**_

_**J'espère Alice, je l'espère, répétais-je lacement.**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**Bonne nuit Little Hily.**_

_**Je t'aime.***_

_**Moi aussi, je t'aime.*»**_

**Elle partit se coucher et je fis de même en essayant de faire partir ces souvenirs de mon esprit. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir toujours bercée par cette culpabilité larmoyante.**

**._____.**

**Après avoir déposé les filles à leur établissement respectif, j'allais assister à mes cours de la journée. Mon entretient de ce soir toujours présent dans mon esprit, l'angoisse était présente mais j'essayais toute fois de l'évacuer en me plongeant d'avantage sur ce que disaient les professeurs.**

**Je partis à la librairie et commençais mon travail avec acharnement toujours dans l'espoir d'avoir l'esprit vide de ce qui me tracassait.**

**Mais alors que j'étais plongée dans mes occupations, mon portable sonna.**

_**« Allo.**_

_**Melle Swan?**_

_**Oui, répondis-je.**_

_**Je suis Melle Berkeley, je m'occupe de la garderie du « Garden of the West ».**_

_**Elisabeth a eu une problème, demandais-je l'inquiétude perçant dans ma voix.**_

_**Elle ne se sent pas bien, elle est à l'infirmerie, j'aurais aimé que vous veniez la chercher vous-même.**_

_**Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive je suis là dans un quart d'heure.**_

_**Merci. »**_

**Je raccrochais et me précipitais d'annoncer la raison de mon départ soudain à mon employeur pour rejoindre l'école de Lizzy qui se trouvait dans Manhattan.**

**Je l'avais placée dans une **_**French-American Preschool**_** car Lizzy avait eu quelques difficultés avec l'anglais au début de son arrivée à New York avec Alice et moi.**

**J'arrivais à peine un quart d'heure plus tard grâce au métro sur la ****164 West 83rd Street où se trouvait l'établissement de Liz.**

**Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. J'attendais que l'on vienne me chercher dans la salle d'attente.**

**Une jeune femme brune arriva.**

_**« Vous devez être Bella, je suppose, me dit-elle en me tendant une main.**_

_**Oui, c'est moi, lui répondis-je en serrant sa main.**_

_**Elisabeth ne se sentait pas bien, la garderie me l'a donc envoyé, elle se plaignait de maux de ventre. Je pense qu'elle couvre une petite grippe mais un rendez vous chez votre médecin serait nécessaire.**_

_**Très bien, je vais l'y emmener. »**_

**L'infirmière me sourit et alla chercher ma fille. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas bavarde. J'embrassais tendrement ses cheveux avant de quitter ce grand bâtiment. Une fois dans la rue j'hélais un taxi où j'attachais Lizzy.**

**Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Rose. Elle répondit au bout de deux tonalités.**

_**« Allo.**_

_**Rose, c'est Bella.**_

_**Oh, Bells comment vas-tu?**_

_**Bien, bien, par contre Liz est malade j'aurais aimé que tu me donnes l'adresse du médecin chez qui tu l'as emmenée la dernière fois.**_

_**Oui bien sûr je te l'envois sur ton portable.**_

_**Merci. »**_

**Une fois l'adresse reçue je l'a fis passer au chauffeur qui nous y conduisit. Je coupais rapidement court à la conversation avec Rose pour reprendre Lizzy dans mes bras.**

**Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le cabinet du médecin, il se trouvait dans un grand immeuble de Manhattan où étaient regroupés plusieurs praticiens aux spécialités différentes.**

**J'entrais dans la salle d'attente qui était bondée. Fort heureusement, je réussis à me dégoter une place libre car à force de tenir une Lizzy à moitié endormie dans mes bras, mon dos me faisait souffrir.**

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attendis que le pédiatre nous reçoive mais j'étais la dernière à attendre pour avoir une consultation. Je percevais les lumières des réverbères de l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre de la salle d'attente. J'avais envoyé un SMS à Alice pour lui faire part de la situation et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de l'heure à laquelle je rentrerais.**

**Mon tour arriva enfin et je réveillais Elisabeth.**

_**« Bonjour mademoiselle. »**_

**Un homme d'une beauté étourdissante se tenait devant moi, les cheveux d'une blondeur rare et le teint pâle, mais malgré son physique il dégageait un « je ne sais quoi » rassurant qui mettait en confiance. Je comprenais aisément pourquoi Rosalie l'avait choisi. Son nom ne me revenait pas en mémoire.**

_**« Bonjour Docteur, je viens pour ma fille Elisabeth.**_

_**Oh oui, je me souviens d'elle, je n'ai jamais vu une petite fille aussi bavarde. »**_

**Lizzy dans mes bras afficha un faible sourire au médecin. Nous le suivions donc pour qu'il puisse examiner Lizzy.**

**Après que la petite soit passée entre les main du pédiatre, nous rentrions à la maison avec une ordonnance. Liz avait un début de grippe mais rien d'inquiétant, elle ne pourrait pas aller en cours durant les deux voire trois prochain jours.**

**Une fois à l'appartement, Alice vint prendre des nouvelles et je les mis toutes deux au lit avant de pouvoir me poser. Je mangeais un morceau en vitesse avant de jeter un œil à mes cours de la journée.**

**J'étais éreintée par cette journée où l'angoisse y avait pris une grande place. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'Elisabeth pendant sa maladie. Je devrais rester à la maison avec elle durant ces trois prochain jours. Je rattraperais les cours à mon retour.**

**Je passais un vieux sweat-shirt et un jogging avant de m'installer dans le salon. Après m'être posée quelques instants sur le canapé, j'allais jeter un coup d'œil dans les chambres des filles pour vérifier qu'elles avaient toutes deux rejoint les bras de Morphée. Une fois la vérification faite, je pris mon paquet de cigarette précautionneusement dissimulé dans un pot en fer placé au dessus d'un placard. Les mauvaises habitudes restent.**

**Je sortis alors de l'appartement en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans la cuisine. Onze heures. Je passais mes bottines, ma veste noire et quitter mon logement. J'avais l'air ridicule vêtue ainsi. J'haussais les épaules à cette pensée et descendais les marches pour accéder à l'extérieur de l'immeuble.**

**Je sortis une clope de son paquet et l'allumais à l'aide de mon briquer vert, cadeau de mon frère.**

**Je réprimais une pensée triste en repensant à lui. Tous mes souvenirs me revenaient tristement en mémoire.**

**Je branchais mon Ipod sur mes oreilles et la chanson de **_**Pixie Lott, Mama Do**_** résonna. Les paroles me touchèrent plus qu'elle n'aurait du.**

**[Uh oh, uh oh] Every night I go Chaque nuit je m'en vais**Every night I go sneakin' out the door **chaque nuit je sors tout doucement par la porte**I lie a little more **je mens un petit peu plus**Baby I'm a helpless **Bébé je suis sans défense**There's something 'bout the night **il y a quelque chose ce soir**And the way it hides all the things I like **et comme ça, ça cache toutes les choses que j'aime**Little black butterflies **des petits papillons de nuit**Deep inside me **qui sont au fond de moi**What would my mama do **Qu'aurait fait ma mère** [Uh oh, uh oh] If she knew 'bout me and you **Si elle savait pour toi et moi **[Uh oh, uh oh] What would my daddy say **Qu'aurait dit mon père** [Uh oh, uh oh] If he saw me hurt this way **S'il me voyait me blesser ainsi **Uh oh, uh oh [Uh oh, uh oh] Why should I feel ashamed? **Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir honteuse?**Feeling guilty at the mention of your name **me sentir coupable à la mention de ton nom**Here we are again **Nous sommes encore là**It's nearly perfect **c'est proche de la perfection**What would my mama do **Qu'aurait fait ma mère** [Uh oh, uh oh] If she knew 'bout me and you **Si elle savait pour toi et moi **[Uh oh, uh oh] What would my daddy say **Qu'aurait dit mon père** [Uh oh, uh oh] If he saw me hurt this way **S'il me voyait me blesser ainsi **Uh oh, uh oh [Ooooooh] What would my mama do? **Qu'aurait fait ma mère? **[Ooooooh] Oh oh [Ooooooh]

What would my daddy say? **Qu'aurait dit mon père?**

All the things a girl should know **Toutes les choses qu'une fille devrait savoir**All the things she can't control **Toutes les choses qu'elle ne peut contrôler**All the things a girl should know **Toutes les choses qu'une fille devrait savoir**She can't control **Elle ne peut pas se contrôler**What would my mama do **Qu'aurait fait ma mère** [Uh oh, uh oh] If she knew 'bout me and you **Si elle savait pour toi et moi **[Uh oh, uh oh] What would my daddy say **Qu'aurait dit mon père** [Uh oh, uh oh] If he saw me hurt this way **S'il me voyait me blesser ainsi **Uh oh, uh oh [Uh oh, uh oh] [Uh oh, uh oh] [Uh oh, uh oh] Uh oh, uh oh

J'avais été une fille tellement détestable, je me demandais toujours comment mes parents avaient réussis à garder de l'amour pour moi.

Ils s'inquiétaient sans cesse. Je me retrouvais à leur place aujourd'hui en pensant à ma situation.

Jusqu'à mes 17 ans, j'étais devenue une fille avide de se faire voir. La mort de mes parents m'avait métamorphosé. J'étais devenue une filles taciturne, repliée sur elle-même et j'avais fini par voir dans la musique une solution à tous mes problèmes. Mais elle m'avait fait devenir une fille bien trop égoïste et les erreurs se bousculèrent par la suite.

Je soupirais, détestant cette personne que j'avais été. Ils m'en voulaient tous, malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Mais la haine de mon frère était celle qui m'avait la plus heurtée.

Une larme glissa sur ma joue et je l'essuyais rapidement.

_« Alors c'est là que vous vous cachez. »_

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à celui qui me parler.

J'haussais les sourcils, que faisait-il ici?

_« Oui, pourquoi? »_

Il haussa à son tour les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ma réaction agressive. Je détestais qu'on me dérange quand je me retrouvais trop ancrée dans mes pensées bourrées de remords.

_« Je vous ai attendu une heure durant. »_

Tout à coup la mémoire me revint. Le rendez-vous avec le professeur de français d'Alice.

_« Je suis désolée, répondis-je gênée._

_Vous pourrez l'être une fois que je saurais la raison de ce lapin que vous m'avez posé._

_Un Lapin, m'exclamais-je, on utilise ce terme pour un rencart et non pour un rendez-vous professionnel._

_J'espérez que vous auriez préféré un rencart à un rendez-vous professionnel, s'exclama-t-il mimant l'air outré._

_Pas vraiment, répondis-je toujours un peu ancrée dans mes pensées._

_Oh, excusez moi alors, il semblait irrité. Alors quelles sont vos raisons pour m'avoir fait perdre de mon temps._

_Lizzy est malade._

_Lizzy, répété-t-il confus._

_Ma fille, j'ai du aller la chercher à son école et notre rendez-vous m'est sorti de la tête._

_Alors nous pouvons parler maintenant, nous n'aurez plus d'imprévu?_

_Je suppose. »_

Il esquissa un sourire et je me perdis dans ses yeux.

J'appréciais peu son attitude avec moi, je détestais être courtisée par un homme qui ne me connaissait pas, ça me donnait l'impression qu'il ne me désirait que physiquement. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de le fusiller du regard pour lui montrer que son comportement à mon égard n'était pas de rigueur. Son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant.

_« Les filles dorment, il vaudrait mieux aller s'installer autre part._

_Je connais un bar non loin d'ici. »_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma tenue et grimaçais.

_« Très bien, mais avant je vais me changer. »_

Il me détailla à son tour.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer que j'étais déjà engagée dans le hall de l'immeuble. J'appelais un ascenseur. Je sentais sa présence derrière moi. Une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent je ressentis comme un soulagement. Mais il fut de courte durée car au moment même où l'ascenseur se referma, la gêne refit surface.

Je m'appuyais sur la paroi du fond et il fit de même à mes côtés. Nous finîmes par arriver dans mon appartement. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans le salon ou la cuisine par peur qu'Alice se réveille. J'aurais voulu le laisser devant la porte de l'appartement mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Je soupirais et allais jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais en train de chercher des vêtements dans mon armoire et je le vis, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Je le fixais d'un air sévère.

_« Ne reste pas là, si Alice se réveille elle va te voir, murmurais-je. »_

Il ne comprit pas et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Je soupirais de nouveau, exaspérée et m'avançais vers lui. Je le saisis par la manche de sa veste et le fit pénétrer dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se figea à mon contact. Je le fis s'asseoir sur mon lit alors que j'allais à ma salle de bain pour me changer.

Je revenais quelques instants plus tard vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull bleu roi.

Il était en train d'observer mes photos posées un peu partout dans ma chambre.

_« Qui est-ce, me demanda-t-il en me montrant une photo de moi en train d'embrasser mon frère sur la joue alors que celui-ci grimaçait. »_

Je lui pris le cadre des mains avant de le reposer et m'apprêtais à quitter ma chambre.

Il me saisit par le poignée avant de me mettre face à lui.

_« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à voir qui tu es vraiment. »_

Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je frappais dans sa main.

_« Parce que tu ne me connais pas, grondai-je._

_Alors montre moi qui tu es vraiment. »_

Je sondais son regard, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Mes sourcils se froncèrent alors que je cherchais à percevoir la raison de son comportement aussi entreprenant.

_« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité._

_Tu en es certaine, répliqua-t-il. »_

Il rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes et mes yeux firent plusieurs aller retour entour ses yeux et sa bouche.

_« Certaine, murmurais-je. »_

Il s'avança alors davantage de moi et nos corps n'était séparé que par un espace inexistant.

_« Et maintenant, toujours certaine?_

_Oui, répondis-je à peine audible._

_C'est vrai? »_

Je ne répondis pas. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant ma réponse.

_« Je ne sais plus, c'était quoi la question, demandai-je toute chamboulée. »_

Il sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il se recula en me sondant du regard. Je portais ma main à mes lèvres, puis baissais la tête.

Il me fit relever les yeux vers lui en soulevant mon menton.

Nous communiquions par le regard et j'avais l'impression d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau.

Il colla son corps au mien et glissa une main sur ma hanche, ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

_« Si on allait boire un verre pour pouvoir parler. »_

J'hochais la tête et nous quittâmes l'appartement pour nous diriger vers le bar dont il m'avait parlé.

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Bisous =)**

**À la prochaine**


	4. Chapter 3: You Found Me

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre court mais qui dévoile beaucoup sur le passé de Belle.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles font toujours plaisir =)**

**Bonne lecture**

_« Si on allait boire un verre pour pouvoir parler. »_

_J'hochais la tête et nous quittâmes l'appartement pour nous diriger vers le bar dont il m'avait parlé._

Chapitre 3: You found me

Il m'amena à un bar à quelques rues de mon appartement. Le trajet s'était fait quelque peu dans le silence. Je portais mes doigts à mes lèvres, ce geste était répétitif depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé.

Alice avait raison, je n'étais plus habituée au contact des hommes, cela m'effrayait.

Je marchais à ses côtés. L'observant longuement, examinant attentivement chaque trait de son visage. La lumière des réverbères l'illuminait de telle manière que ça lui donnait un côté sombre et mystérieux, je souris.

_« Pourquoi souris-tu?_

_Comme ça._

_Ris-tu à cause de moi?_

_Peut-être. »_

Il se tourna vers moi et arrêta sa marche pour se positionner devant moi.

_« Je t'écoute._

_Je me disais que tu dégageais quelque chose d'étrange, de hors du commun._

_Peut-être le suis-je._

_J'aimerai voir ça, tu serais un super héro._

_J'en doute._

_Dommage j'aurai aimé voir en toi un super héro._

_Ah bon, pourquoi si tu as besoin d'un super héro, je peux peut-être essayer de tenir ce rôle, pour toi._

_Prétentieux. »_

Un sourire vint fendre mon visage et je l'observais intensément. Il se tourna vers moi en m'observant à son tour.

Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin quand mon téléphone sonna. Je râlais après ce satané appareil et décrochais, il rit à ma réaction.

_« Allo._

_Bella, c'est moi, me dit Alice._

_Que se passe-t-il, demandais-je soudain paniquée._

_Où es-tu?_

_Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il?_

_Et bien, Lizzy s'est réveillée, elle te réclame, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_J'arrive, dis-je avant de raccrocher. »_

Je me tournais vers Edward qui me regardait perplexe.

_« Il faut que je rentre, lâchais-je._

_Un problème._

_Liz s'est réveillée et elle me réclame, elle est malade alors il faut que j'y aille. »_

Il me prit par la taille et me fit faire demi tour, pour rentrer chez moi. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi il m'accompagnait. Nous arrivâmes vite devant mon immeuble car j'avais pressé le pas.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je fus surpris au début et me laissais vite aller dans ses bras.

_« Bonne nuit, me dit-il. »_

Il partit et je restais là telle une imbécile, essayant de réaliser ce qui se passait, je secouais fortement ma tête et la raison de mon retour me revint en mémoire, je courus dans les escaliers pour arriver rapidement à mon appartement.

J'ouvris la porte à la volet et entrais complètement paniquée dans mon chez moi. Les pleures de Liz résonnaient dans l'appartement et j'entrais dans sa chambre précipitamment. Je tombais sur Alice qui tenait Lizzy dans ses bras, complètement dépassée par les évènements. Je prenais sa place et conseillais à Alice d'aller dormir. Ma fille avait calmé ses pleures mais ses sanglots restaient présent.

« Où étais-tu maman?

J'étais descendue faire un tour.

J'ai cru que tu étais partie et que tu nous avais laissées, Alice et moi.

Non, bien sûr que non, jamais je ne ferais ça, je ne partirais plus, je te l'ai déjà dit je te le promet, plus jamais je ne vous laisserais. »

Ses paroles m'avaient brisé le cœur, je la serrais davantage dans mes bras, elle sanglotais toujours alors j'entamais le premier couplet de _You found me _des _The Fray_.

_I found God... on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

**J'ai trouvé Dieu… au coin de la première et Amistad **_Where the West... was all but won _

**Là où l'Ouest… était tout sauf gagné**_All alone... smoking his last cigarette _

**Tout seul… fumant sa dernière cigarette**_I said, "Where've you been?"... He said, "Ask anything". _

**J'ai dit, « Où as-tu été? »… Il a dit, « Ne me demande rien ».**_Where were you... when everything was falling apart. _

**Où étais-tu… quand tout s'effondrait**_All my days... were spent by the telephone_

**Tous mes jours… passés au téléphone **_It never rang... and all I needed was a call _

**Il n'a jamais sonné… et tout ce dont j'avais besoin était un appel**_That never came... to the corner of 1st and Amistad _

**Il n'est jamais venu… au coin de la première et d'Amistad**_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me _**Perdu et sans défense… tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé**

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded _

**Étendu sur le sol… entouré, entouré**_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you? _**Pourquoi as-tu attendu? … Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?**

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me. _

**Juste un peu trop tard… tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé**_But in the end... everyone ends up alone _**Mais à la fin… tout le monde finit tout seul**

_Losing her... the only one who's ever known _**la perdant… le seul qui ait jamais su**

_Who I am... who I'm not and who I wanna place _**Qui je suis… qui je ne suis pas et qui je voudrais être**

_No way to know... how long she will be next to me _**Pas moyen de savoir… combien de temps elle restera près de moi**

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me _**Perdu et sans défense… tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé**

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded _**Etendu sur le sol… entouré, entouré**

_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you? _**Pourquoi as-tu attendu? … Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?**

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me... _**Juste un peu trop tard… tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé…**

_The early morning... the city breaks _**Tôt le matin… la ville s'écroule**

_And I've been calling... for years and years and years _**Et j'ai appelé… pendant des années et des années et des années**

_And you never left me no messages _**Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé de messages**

_You never sent me no letters _**Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de lettres**

_You got some kind of nerve... taking all I want _**Tu es devenu si nerveux… Prenant tout ce que je voulais**

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me _**Perdu et sans défense… tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé**

_Lying on the floor... Where were you? Where were you? _**Etendu sur le sol… Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?**

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me _**Perdu et sans défense… tu m'as toruvé, tu m'as trouvé**

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded _**Etendu sur le sol… entouré, entouré**

_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you? _**Pourquoi as-tu attendu? … Où étais-tu? Où étais-tu?**

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me! _**Juste un peu trop tard… tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé!**

_Why'd you have to wait... to find me, to find me? _

**Pourquoi as-tu attendu… pour me trouver, pour me trouver?**

Elisabeth s'endormit à peine le refrain commencé, pourtant j'avais terminé ma chanson. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé emporté par la musique. Elle avait pourtant eu une énorme place dans ma vie, monté sur scène était devenu comme une drogue pour moi, maintenant rien que l'idée d'y retourner me renvoyé à la figure toutes mes erreurs passés. Ma vie n'avait donc était qu'une succession d'erreurs.

J'avais donc 17 ans à la mort de mes parents. La fille froide et avide de se faire connaître avait laissé place à une fille renfermée sur elle-même. Je vivais avec mes grands parents, ma sœur et mon frère jumeau. Les jours passaient et tout semblait aller de pis en pis. Je perdais pied peu à peu, faisant bonne figure devant la famille, mais tout était conflit. Une discussion tournait toujours en querelle. Je me sentais étouffée, alors la solitude me semblait être devenue la seule solution.

Je m'étais alors découvert une nouvelle passion, la musique. Elle était libératrice, ma créativité était basée sur mes humeurs. J'avais alors fait découvrir mon « don » à mes proches et ils avaient su voir en moi un réel talent. Délaissant presque mes études, je m'étais consacrée corps et âmes à mes composition, ma guitare ne me quittait plus. Et à la maison c'était mon piano que je ne quittais pas.

Je me produisais de plus en plus en publique, à Paris je commençais à avoir un certaine notoriété et ça me plaisait. Je regagnais peu à peu confiance en moi. Sur scène, je me sentais adulée sous tous les applaudissement du public.

Un jour alors que j'étais sur scène, c'est là que je l'ai connu, James Cole. Il m'avait tout de suite plu, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un tel homme puisse me voir moi comme une femme intéressante. Sa beauté était hallucinante, il était un acteur émergeant du Royaume-Uni, il y était réputé pour son talent et son charisme. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour tomber dans ses bras.

Il aimait ce que je faisais et grâce à lui ma carrière avait décollé.

J'avais tout quitté pour lui tout, ma famille, ma sœur, mon frère et surtout Lizzy.

Elisabeth était la fille de mon frère. Il l'avait eu à 17 ans et sa mère l'avait abandonnée à sa naissance, la laissant à la charge de mon frère. J'avais donc pris la place de mère pour Lizzy. Et quand j'eus 19 ans et Lizzy à peine 2 ans je l'avais quitté pour aller vivre avec James à Londres et construire ma carrière.

Ma famille m'en avait voulu beaucoup, en particulier mon frère qui m'avait renié au plus haut point. Mon départ avait tout chamboulé. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Mais alors que je pensais avoir gagné au change en troquant ma vie de famille, tout ceux que j'aime, pour l'amour de ma vie James et une carrière prometteuse, tout s'écroula.

J'avais 20 ans et cela faisait deux ans que James et moi étions ensemble. Ma carrière était à son summum et je m'étais créé une notoriété à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Mon talent commençait tout juste à percer dans l'international. Mes musiques se vendaient maintenant jusqu'au bout du monde et je commençais à me faire un nom en dehors de l'Angleterre.

Mais alors que je pensais vivre une vie de rêve, je me rendis compte que le reste n'était qu'une façade. Les rumeurs courraient bon train sur l'infidélité de James, mais je ne les écoutais pas, la presse people pouvait s'avérer être une piètre menteuse, toute fois je dus me rendre compte que ce qu'elle disait était entièrement fondé.

Le coup classique un soir en allant chercher James à son travail, je le trouvais en train de baiser une de ses collèges, une actrice qui commençait à se faire un nom Victoria Cox.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi trahie. Malgré sa trahison, je n'avais pu me résigné à le haïr et j'ai du subir deux récidives de sa part avant de le quitter définitivement.

Je n'avais pu me décider à rentrer chez moi, en France, pour avoir un soutien alors j'étais restée en Angleterre ayant tout de même derrière moi ma carrière.

Mon travail, ma musique était devenu une drogue pour moi et était la seule et unique chose qui constitué ma vie. Je roulais sur l'or, mais pourtant, le destin avait décidé de me frapper de nouveau.

Un jour alors que je venais de commencer tout juste une nouvelle tournée, mon téléphone sonna à 7h43 un matin. Et là tout s'écroula de nouveau, le château de carte instable qu'était ma vie n'avait pas résisté à un nouveau coup de vent.

Mon frère, Ben, la personne qui devait certainement me haïr le plus au monde avait eu un accident de voiture.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi et avait laissé mon égoïsme derrière moi sans aucune hésitation.

C'est alors qu'à 20 ans je m'étais retrouvé à devoir m'occuper de ma nièce de 3ans, de ma sœur de 15 ans avec pour autre seul famille, mon frère de 20 ans à l'hôpital dans le coma.

Un an plus tard, il ne me restait plus qu'Alice et Lizzy comme seule famille. Mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié nous avait quitté.

J'avais alors décidé que j'avais assez vécu pour moi et qu'il était tant de vivre pour ceux que j'aime.

Nouveau départ à 21ans avec ma sœur et ma fille aux Etats-Unis, à New York. Le peu qu'il me restait de fortune acquis durant ma vie de strass et paillettes avait servi à acheter un logement et à payer mes études de littérature.

Me revoilà donc un an plus tard, à vivre pour ceux que j'aime, me consacrant corps et âmes à leur bien être. Laissant mes erreurs derrière moi. Une larme perla au coin de mon œil pour rouler sur ma joue et tomber sur ma main qui caressait le visage de ma fille. Je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de retrouver ma chambre et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

**Avis??**

**Chapitre court, j'espère mettre la suite très vite.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bisous =)**

**A bientôt!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dream

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir

Un peu plus d'Edward dans ce chapter.

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 4:**

**Le lendemain je me réveillais toute ensommeillée. Mes rêves avaient été hantés de flash back, des souvenirs revenant comme des pics. J'avais véritablement mal dormi. Je ronchonnais et me levais tout de même.**

**Je préparais le petit déjeuner. Lizzy dormait encore et ça risquait d'être ainsi toute la journée. Mes employeurs étaient prévenus de mon absence de ces trois prochains jours et Angela une amie de l'université qui suivait les mêmes cours que moi était elle aussi au courant. Je pourrais ainsi récupérer mon retard rapidement.**

**Alice finit par se lever et je déjeunais en sa compagnie.**

**« Je n'ai toujours pas pu parler avec ton professeur de ton comportement, lui dis-je.**

**Humm, dit-elle ensommeillée. »**

**Je lui adressais un air de reproche puis une idée me vint. Je me saisis d'une enveloppe, d'une feuille et d'un stylo et me mis à écrire sur la page immaculée.**

_**« Bonjour Monsieur Cullen,**_

_**Pour notre rendez-vous (professionnel j'entends), qui a du être annulé à deux reprises, j'ai trouvé une solution.**_

_**Je suis cloîtrée chez moi toute la journée durant à cause de la maladie d'Elisabeth, une visite ne serait pas de trop.**_

_**J'espère vous voir bientôt.**_

_**Mais sincères salutations,**_

_**Bella Swan. »**_

**Je pliais le papier et le glissais dans l'enveloppe avant de la fermer et d'écrire le nom du professeur sur le devant.**

**Je tendais l'enveloppe à Alice en lui expliquant qu'elle devrait la donner à son professeur après son cours de français et elle partit en cours.**

**La journée fut longue, je me glissais dans les livres et commençais à rédiger le mémoire que je devais rendre dans quelques semaines. Liz ne se réveilla que quelques fois, se rendormant aussitôt après avoir mangé et bu un peu. Je me surpris à attendre impatiemment la visite d'Edward. Voilà maintenant deux ans que je n'avais pas laissé un homme rentrer dans ma vie, depuis l'histoire avec James. Je ne pensais pas être prêtre à l'assumer. De plus, inclure un homme dans ma vie, reviendrait à faire passer ce que je veux avant Elles. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire une place dans ma vie, sous peine que la Bella égoïste refasse surface.**

**Je soupirais et la sonnette retentit. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Lizzy pour la trouver endormie et allais ouvrir la porte.**

**Je tombais nez à nez sur un Edward souriant. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une veste, et je me surpris à avoir envie de les lui enlever. Je le laissais entrer et m'esquivais quand il voulut m'embrasser. Il fronça les sourcils et me fixa intensément. **

_**« Si nous parlions d'Alice, lâchais-je. »**_

**Il me suivit et nous prenions place dans la cuisine.**

_**« Tu veux quelque chose, demandais-je.**_

_**Un capuccino, s'il te plait. »**_

**Je nous en servis deux et me réinstallai en face lui.**

_**« Je tenais à m'excuser vis-à-vis du comportement d'Alice, cela ne se reproduira plus, j'ai parlé avec elle et elle m'a promis d'être plus responsable.**_

_**Très bien, dit-il.**_

_**Tu ne comptais pas en parler à ton supérieur?**_

_**Non, bien sûr que non.**_

_**Merci, lâchais-je soulagée.**_

_**Mais de rien, c'est normal, tu sembles avoir une vie compliquée, je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit davantage par ma faute.**_

_**Merci de ta compréhension.**_

_**Mais est-ce que pour toi sortir avec moi revient à rendre les choses moins simples?**_

_**En effet, répondis-je gênée, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire que quelque chose était possible alors que ce n'est pas le cas.**_

_**Pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas être le cas?**_

_**Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie.**_

_**Je pense que si.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?**_

_**On a l'impression que ta seule motivation dans la vie est de voir vivre Alice et ta fille.**_

_**C'est le cas. »**_

**Il parut choqué car il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.**

_**« Pardon? Demanda-t-il peu certain d'avoir bien compris.**_

_**Je ne cherche pas à vivre pour moi-même, je n'en ai pas besoin.**_

_**Bien sûr que tu en as besoin, s'énerva-t-il.**_

_**J'ai déjà vécu, cela m'a suffit.**_

_**Tu as à peine plus de 20 ans comment pourrais-tu avoir vécu? »**_

**Il s'énerva en employant un ton presque paternel à mon égard et cela me surprit, je ne sus pas quoi répondre tellement son attitude à mon égard m'avait hébété.**

**Il me fixait intensément et je fuyais son regard, me sentant telle une gamine devant lui.**

_**« Pourquoi cherche-tu à savoir, demandais-je.**_

_**Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.**_

_**Il n'y a pas de quoi, je sais me gérer seule.**_

_**Je tiens à toi Bella, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.**_

_**Tu ne me connais pas, comment peux-tu t'attacher à moi en si peu de temps?**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment, avoua-t-il, je sais juste que je tiens à toi, beaucoup. »**_

**Je baisser les yeux, trouvant soudain un grand intérêt à la couleur de ma tasse.**

_**« Bella, gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à mon égard, je sais qu'il est encore tôt pour dire que l'on se connait, mais j'aimerai savoir.**_

_**Je ne veux pas d'homme dans ma vie, Edward.**_

_**Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.**_

_**J'en sais rien, tu me troubles, je pense à toi beaucoup trop mais ça ne me plait pas. »**_

**J'eus la mauvaise idée de relever les yeux de ma tasse et croisais son regard. Il affichait son fameux sourire en coin. Il tendit sa main vers mon visage et me caressa la joue.**

_**« Arrête de réfléchir, me dit-il. »**_

**Je fermais les yeux sous son contact et j'appréciais la chaleur de sa paume sur ma joue. Je frottais mon visage à sa main et la pris entre mes mains pour les reposer sur la table. Je tenais fermement sa main entre les miennes et faisais courir mes doigt sur sa paume.**

**Les gémissements de Lizzy retentirent et je me levais pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre.**

_**« Maman, m'appela-t-elle. »**_

**Je m'assis sur son lit et lui caressais la joue.**

_**« Je suis là ma chérie.**_

_**Chante moi une chanson, me demanda-t-elle. »**_

**Je lui souris et cherchais dans ma mémoire une mélodie. **_**Dream**_** de **_**Priscilla Ahn**_** me vint à l'esprit.**

_**I was a little girl J'étais une petite fille**__Alone in my little world __**Seule dans mon petit monde**__Who dreamed of a little home for me __**Qui rêvait d'une petite maison pour moi**__I played pretend between the trees __**Je jouais entre les arbres**__And fed my houseguests bark and leaves __**Et nourrissais mes hôtes d'écorces et de feuilles**__And laughed in my pretty bed of green __**Et riais dans mon joli lit de verdure**__I had a dream __**J'avais un rêve**__That I could fly __**Celui de pouvoir voler**__From the highest swing __**Du plus haut balancement**__I had a dream __**J'avais un rêve**__Long walks in the dark __**De longues marches dans le noir**__Through woods grown behind the park __**A travers les arbres qui poussaient derrière le parc**__I asked God who I'm supposed to be __**J'ai demandé à Dieu qui j'étais supposée être**__The stars smiled down at me __**Les étoiles me souriaient**__God answered in silent reverie __**Dieu répondit d'une rêverie silencieuse**__I said a prayer and fell asleep __**J'ai prié et je me suis endormie**__I had a dream __**J'avais un rêve**__That I could fly __**Celui de pouvoir voler**__From the highest tree __**Du plus haut des arbres**__I had a dream __**J'avais un rêve**__oooo.... Now I'm old and feeling gray __**Maintenant je suis grande et j'ai le cafard**__I don't know what's left to say __**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reste à dire**__About this life I'm willing to leave __**De cette vie je suis prête à partir**__I lived it full, I lived it well __**Je l'ai vécue pleinement et entièrement**__As many tales I live to tell __**Comme beaucoup de contes, je vis pour dire**__I'm ready now, I'm ready now __**Je suis prête maintenant, je suis prête maintenant**__I'm ready now __**Je suis prête maintenant**__To fly from the highest wing __**A voler de mes plus hautes ailes**__I had a dream __**J'avais un rêve**_

J'avais murmuré le dernier couplet, symbolique pour moi. Elisabeth avait déjà rejoint son propre monde merveilleux en partant dans les bras de Morphée dès la moitié de la chanson.

Je replaçais correctement la couette sur ses frêles épaules et me levais du lit. Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, je l'avais presque oublié. Je mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui intimer le silence et sortis de la chambre de Liz après avoir fermé la porte.

_« Jolie, dit-il simplement. »_

Je souris forcée et il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_« J'aimerai tellement te comprendre et tout savoir de toi, me dit-il. »_

Il glissa sa main sur ma joue et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser, je me laissais faire appréciant la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repoussais légèrement lui assenant un air de reproche.

_« Edward, dis-je doucement._

_Je sais tu ne veux pas d'homme dans ta vie, mais je suis certain de pouvoir te montrer le contraire, tu peux vivre ta vie et rendre la leur meilleure._

_Non, lâchais-je catégorique._

_Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu n'as pas essayé, demanda-t-il ennuyé par mon refus._

_J'ai déjà essayé. »_

Il soupira et je le fixais longuement avant d'aller à la cuisine. Je mis les deux tasses dans l'évier et les lavais. Mais deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille et mon corps se colla contre un torse musclé. Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et vint embrasser ma mâchoire. Je fermais les yeux à son contact. Ma volonté face à lui était vite effilée. Il me mit face à lui et embrassa mon cou. Je penchais la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Je saisis ensuite son visage entre mes mains et rapprochais ses lèvres des miennes pour un baiser. Nos langues se mêlèrent rapidement dans un ballet sensuel. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à cause d'un besoin de respirer pressant.

_« J'aime quand tu te laisses aller et que tu arrêtes de réfléchir, me dit-il victorieux. »_

Je le foudroyais du regard et emprisonnais ses lèvres des miennes.

_« C'est à ton tour de vivre, me dit-il contre mes lèvres. »_

**Avis??**

**Lemon au prochain chapter **

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre **

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 5: Somewhere Only You Know

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre**

**Lemon =)**

**Allez bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 5: Somewhere Only We Know

Mes lèvres ne semblèrent pas vouloir quitter les siennes, mais l'air me manqua et je dus couper court à notre baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Il fit tendrement glisser ses doigts sur mes lèvres gonflées par le baiser et il plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Sentir de nouveau le contact de ses lèvres sur mon cou me fit échapper un gémissement et je le sentis sourire. Il emprisonna mes cuisses de ses mains et me souleva du sol. Je vins alors nouer ms chevilles à sa taille. Il me plaça sur la table de la cuisine et je laissais libre court à mes mains de parcourir son corps.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de mon T-shirt pour que ses mains puissent venir se poser sur ma poitrine. Il défit alors rapidement mon soutien gorge pour prendre l'un de mes seins en bouche. Je gémis de nouveau. Je lui retirais son T-shirt et le lançais dans un coin de la pièce.

Tout à coup je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas convenable de faire ça ici, si Alice rentrait, si Liz se levait. Je descendis en vitesse de la table et ramassais nos vêtements. Edward me regardait avec un regard d'incompréhension. Je lui pris la main et le tirais jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, je balançais les vêtements dans un coin de la chambre et allumais ma chaîne Hifi. _Somewhere Only We Know_ de _Keane_ résonna dans la pièce.

Je revins alors vers Edward et collais mon corps au sien. Il était emprisonné entre la porte et moi. Un sourire vint fendre son visage et il captura mon visage de ses mains et prit mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Il me poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que mes jambes atteignent le bord du lit et me fit m'allonger sur celui-ci avant de venir se positionner sur moi.

Il reprit ses douces caresses sur mes seins, les léchant, les suçant et les mordillant.

Cela faisait des lustres que je ne m'étais pas laissée aller dans les bras d'un homme et rien qu'avec cette caresse j'étais à deux doigts de mon paroxysme.

Edward remarqua ma respiration haletante et arrêta sa douce torture, je gémis de frustration et il me sourit malicieusement. Je ramenais ses lèvres près des miennes et après l'avoir embrassé tendrement je m'emparais de son cou.

Je nous fis changer de position et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Je quittais son cou et traçais une ligne en passant par ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, son nombril, jusqu'au bord de son jean. Je fis sauter le bon de celui-ci et après avoir retiré ce qu'il avait à ses pieds, je fis glisser le jean le long de ses jambes. Il souleva le bassin pour m'aider.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à retirer son boxer, il plissa les yeux, mécontent.

Il se releva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir m'attraper par la taille. Et d'une main habile fit lui aussi sauter le bouton de mon jean. Il me retira le vêtement et par la même occasion tout ce qui entravait à ma nudité, si bien que j'étais nue sous lui. Je me relevais mes fesses sur mes talons et l'embrassais de nouveau. J'avais décidément beaucoup de mal à garder mes lèvres loin des siennes.

Je fis descendre mes mains le long de son corps et lui enlevais son boxer. Il échappa un grognement dans ma main vint effleurer son sexe. Je fus heureuse de constater que son membre était à la hauteur de ce qu'il m'avait montré jusqu'à présent.

Il se repositionna sur moi et je tendais le bras vers ma table de nuit. Il comprit mon geste et sortit un préservatif du tiroir pour me le donner. J'ouvrit le sachet et fit glisser le préservatif sur son membre durci par le plaisir. Il tressaillit à mon contact et ferma les yeux pour plus le savourer.

Mon corps fut ensuite couvert du sien et il reprit possession de mes lèvres. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de lui maintenant. Mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement en voulant jouer de mon impatience, il reprit ses caresses sur mon corps. Sa bouche repartait en exploration sur mon corps et j'attrapais vivement son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_« J'ai besoin de toi, Edward, maintenant. »_

J'aurais voulu lui donner un ordre mais ça avait semblé plutôt désespéré. Ma voix devenu rauque par le désir me trahissait beaucoup trop.

Il positionna alors son sexe à mon entrée, jouant de nouveau avec moi.

_« Vraiment, demanda-t-il, à quel point? »_

Je poussais mes hanches vers lui pour avoir un contact plus intense. Un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_« A un tel point que ça en devient une torture, gémis-je. »_

Il me pénétra doucement et je me sentis soudain comblée. Comme s'il m'apportait ce qui me manquait depuis un moment. Je laissais échapper un gémissement quand il buta au fond de mon ventre. Il commença alors ses va et vient et à chaque poussée la boule qui s'était formée dans mon ventre grandissait. Je n'étais plus très loin de ma délivrance. Je voyais que lui aussi n'était plus loin d'atteindre l'orgasme. Puis il sortit entièrement de moi pour rentrer d'un coup de rein violent et je me perdis dans mes méandres de mon plaisir avec lui. Il se laissa tomber en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser.

Il m'embrassa d'un chaste baiser, se retira de moi, jeta le préservatif et roula sur le côté pour m'attirer dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, heureuse. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions ainsi, nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Mais il ne nous fallut que peu de temps pour décider que nous avions envie de recommencer. Mais alors que je venais me repositionner dans ses bras après mon troisième orgasme j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Et merde.

_« Bella, t'es là, demanda Alice. »_

J'entendais ses pas se diriger vers la cuisine, puis venir vers ma chambre.

_« Je suis dans ma chambre, lâchais-je, mais n'entre surtout pas. »_

J'eus à peine le temps de recouvrir mon corps et celui d'Edward de la couverture qu'elle entra dans ma chambre. Je lui lançais un air de reproche alors qu'elle soupira blasée. Je lui indiquait la porte du doigt et elle sortit.

Je me tournais pour regarder Edward qui semblait vraiment gêné. Je me levais et me rhabillais avant de donner ses vêtements à Edward pour qu'il fasse de même.

Nous sortions de la chambre, gênés, tels des adolescents pris en flagrant délit.

Alice se préparé un truc à manger dans la cuisine, pas de tout perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Nous restions un moment dans le silence.

_« Il était temps, lâcha soudain Alice._

_De quoi, demandai-je._

_Que tu te trouves un mec, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. »_

Edward se mit à rire et je lui frappais l'épaule. Il fit semblant de souffrir.

* * *

_Cinq mois plus tard…_

Je sortais de cours, le cœur léger. Je pensais à Edward. J'étais heureuse depuis que nous étions ensemble. Une chanson me revient en mémoire. Celle qui passait sur la chaîne lorsque nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois.

I walked across an empty land **Je marchais à travers une terre vide**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand **Que je connaissais comme le dos de ma main**I felt the earth beneath my feet **J'ai senti la terre sous mes pieds**Sat by the river and it made me complete **Assis près du fleuve et il m'a rendu complet**Oh simple thing where have you gone **Oh chose simple où es-tu allée?**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **Je deviens vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter**So tell me when you're gonna let me in **Alors dis moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où commencer**I came across a fallen tree **Je suis tombé sur un arbre tombé**I felt the branches of it looking at me **Je sentais les branches de celui-ci m regarder**Is this the place we used to love? **Est-ce la place que nous avons l'habitude d'aimer?**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? **Est-ce l'endroit dont j'ai toujours rêvé?**Oh simple thing where have you gone **Oh chose simple où es-tu allée?**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **Je deviens vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter**So tell me when you're gonna let me in **Alors dis moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où commencer**And if you have a minute why don't we go **Et si vous avez une minute, pourquoi n'allons nous pas**Talk about it somewhere only we know? **Parler sur cela dans un endroit que seul nous connaissons?**This could be the end of everything **Cela pourrait être la fin de tout**So why don't we go **Alors pourquoi n'allons nous pas**Somewhere only we know? **Dans un endroit que seul nous connaissons**Oh simple thing where have you gone **Oh chose simple où es-tu allée?**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **Je deviens vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter**So tell me when you're gonna let me in **Alors dis moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où commencer**And if you have a minute why don't we go **Et si vous avez une minute, pourquoi n'allons nous pas**Talk about it somewhere only we know? **Parler sur cela dans un endroit que seul nous connaissons?**This could be the end of everything **Cela pourrait être la fin de tout**So why don't we go **Alors pourquoi n'allons nous pas**Somewhere only we know? **Dans un endroit que seul nous connaissons**This could be the end of everything **Cela pourrait être la fin de tout**So why don't we go **Alors pourquoi n'allons nous pas**Somewhere only we know? **Dans un endroit que seul nous connaissons**

Je me surpris à me retrouver à danser et sautillais en plein milieu de la rue, cet homme me rendait heureuse, mais savait-il à quel point. Nous étions chaque jour de plus en plus proche. Le passé était loin derrière nous et nous l'évoquions que très peu, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas été aussi comblée et amoureuse. Notre relation était bien mieux que celle que j'avais avec James. J'avais une confiance aveugle en James. Alors qu'Edward, j'avais fini par lui accorder ma confiance certaine qu'il ne me trahirait jamais.

Alice était heureuse pour moi et s'entendait bien avec Edward. Quand à Lizzy elle était de plus en plus épanouit depuis qu'il y avait un homme plus souvent à la maison. Une présence masculine était vraiment nécessaire pour son équilibre, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant.

Edward passait la plupart de son temps à la maison. Nous commencions à parler d'emménager ensemble. Que vouloir de plus?

Je partis travailler et revins ensuite à l'appartement. Je pénétrais dans mon chez moi, dans notre chez nous et entendis des voix venant de la cuisine. Ils étaient là tous les trois en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait la dernière crêpe. Finalement Edward décida de la donner à Liz.

Je pénétrais dans l'appartement et entourais la taille de mon homme de mes bras pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous passions à table.

Après le repas, je partis au travail et laisser mes protégées entre les mains d'Edward.

Je transpirais la bonheur et ce fut pleine de joie que je retrouvais mon lit où il m'y attendait. Je me glissais dans le lit et il me prit dans une étreinte. Il me ramena près de son corps. Je m'endormis rapidement, comblée.

Mais c'était sans savoir que tout allait bientôt changer.

_J'étais seule, entourée par des tas d'immeubles. Je reconnus les rues de Londres. J'avançais lentement mais étais toujours seule. J'appelais pour trouver quelqu'un. Personne ne me répondit. Puis j'aperçus Edward au milieu de la rue. Il me fit un signe comme pour me dire au revoir. Il s'approcha de moi, prit ma tête entre ses mains et embrassa mon front, puis plus rien juste du vide, de la solitude. Il était parti…_

Je me réveillais en sueur, criant, désirant à tout prix quitter ce rêve. Deux bras vinrent alors me ramener près d'un torse.

_« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, m murmura-t-il, je suis là. »_

Je me détendis et laissais de nouveau le sommeil m'emporter.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, oui, **ce n'était qu'un rêve…**

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**Le prochain chapitre comme vous l'avez surement deviné sera beaucoup moins gai.**

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt j'espère.**


	7. Chapter 6 : La fin de la fin du monde

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**La suite, pas dans la gaieté malheureusement.**

**Un peu court aussi je vous l'accorde.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 6 : La fin de la fin du monde

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, oui, __**ce n'était qu'un rêve…**_

Je me réveillais le lendemain, seule. Je commençais à m'angoisser et sortis de mon lit rapidement pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Il était là en train de se préparer le petit déjeuner de Liz et de polémiquer avec Alice sur le dernier Album de _Muse_. Je souris et vins l'enlacer. Soudain la réalité me frappa. Je m'étais beaucoup trop attaché à Lui et le perdre me serait dorénavant impossible.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus Edward devenait distant. Il était de moins en moins souvent à la maison. Et plus Edward était distant, plus les cauchemars étaient nombreux.

Il était toujours là et c'Est-ce qui comptait, je pensais que c'était juste un moment à passer, oui je croyais…

Un soir il m'appela pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas passer et qu'il préférait qu'on se voit dans un petit café, qu'on y serait mieux pour parler. À cet instant, j'aurais du comprendre, j'aurai du me douter…

Mais je n'ai pas compris et j'y suis allée sans réfléchir.

Il m'attendait à une table au fond du restaurant. Quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, il s'est levé, il m'a sourit timidement. Une lueur étrange animait ses yeux, de la pitié? Je m'assis, et comme une idiote je racontais ma journée, comme si de rien n'était croyant que c'était un rendez vous comme un autre. Mais je m'étais trompée. Je continuais de parler, heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés, les moments ensemble étaient rares désormais alors j'en profitais. Puis à un moment il me coupa dans mon monologue sans fin.

_« Bella, il faut qu'on parle. »_

Cette simple phrase aurait du être pour moi comme un moment de lucidité, oui elle aurait du, j'aurai du, et si… j'ai été stupide et pourtant je l'ai laissé continuer.

_« Je t'écoute._

_Bella, tu as remarqué, qu'en ce moment j'étais quelque peu différent._

_Oui, un peu, pourquoi._

_Je ne veux pas continuer ainsi._

_Que veux-tu dire?_

_Que j'aimerai qu'on arrête là. »_

Ma gorge se serra, mon souffle s'arrêta, mes mains tremblèrent et mon esprit se vida. Il me fixait, continuant de parler, mais le seul bruit qui me parvenait aux oreilles était un bourdonnement. Je ravalais les larmes, laissant place à un visage impassible. Je lui fis signe de se taire.

_« Très bien. »_

Après ces quelques mots que j'avais réussis à dire d'une voix dure, où la peine ne perçait pas, je me levais, et d'un geste théâtral jetais mon manteau sur mes épaules et quittais le café, la tête haute. Ce n'est qu'après avoir tourné au coin de la rue, que je m'aperçus que je tremblait de toute part. je m'effondrais alors sur le sol et laissais les larmes coulaient. J'avais mal tellement mal. Comment avais-je pu laisser ceci se reproduire?

Après un moment à me laisser aller, je rejoignis l'appartement comme si de rien n'était. Les filles étaient couchées et je fis de même.

Les jours qui suivirent firent plus difficiles que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Mais aucune larme ne coula. J'avais expliqué à Lizzy et à Alice ma rupture avec Edward et elles en furent peinées.

Les jours passèrent, j'avais retrouvé ma routine, j'avais retrouvé ma vie monotone, j'essayais de revivre à travers elle, mais maintenant que j'avais touché le bonheur de près, j'avais beaucoup plus de difficultés. Les jours passèrent encore et encore pour faire que la peine s'estompait au fur et à mesure. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'y avais pas pensé, que je n'avais pas pensé à tout quitter, à tout laisser, à quitter cette vie. J'avais réfléchi des dizaines de fois à la façon dont je voulais mourir, mais l'image de Liz et d'Alice me revenait toujours en mémoire pour évacuer ses sombres pensées de ma tête.

Mais un jour tout bascula. J'allais cherché Alice à l'école. Lizzy me tenait la main. Et Il était là. Je sentis mon cœur se resserrer, mais un coup de poignard vint violemment me transpercer le cœur quand une magnifique blonde vint l'embrasser passionnément. Alice vint alors vers moi, et je me recomposais un visage. Je lui fis un sourire et nous fis rentrer à l'appartement.

Ma décision était prise. Après que les petites soient endormis je quittais l'appartement après leur avoir laissé une lettre. J'aurais voulu écrire un roman pour qu'elle comprenne mais j'avais simplement écrit:

_« Je suis désolée, Je vous aimerez toujours. »_

Je ne savais pas à quoi j'avais pensé, je ne savais pas que j'étais en train de leur faire subir ce qu'on m'avait moi-même fait subir, je ne savais plus. Mes pas me menèrent sur le pont de Brooklyn. A vrai dire, la manière dont je suis arrivée jusqu'ici me dépasse. Il était près de trois heures du matin. Et j'étais dans un état second.

J'escaladais la rambarde pour passer de l'autre côté. Mon dos collé à l'espèce de grille de sécurité. Mes mains la tenant fermement. Mon corps presque dans le vide.

Plus rien de semblait compter. Je ressentais juste ce vide dans ma poitrine où était censé être mon cœur. Encore ce vide, on avait beau me le combler un certain temps on finissait toujours par me le remettre encore plus profond qu'avant. D'abord mes parents, puis Lui, ensuite ma famille, mon frère par-dessus tout et aujourd'hui Edward. La vie n'avait donc aucune pitié.

_« Bella, criait une voix bien trop lointaine. »_

Je sentis presque mes pieds quitter le sol et une sensation de bien être m'envahit, la première sensation de contentement depuis que lui aussi m'avait laissé.

_« Ne bouge plus Bella, que fais-tu? »_

Je souriais niaisement, j'en avais marre qu'on dirige ma vie je voulais à tout prix arrêter la douleur et par-dessus tout _**réapprendre à vivre.**_

Une chanson résonna alors dans ma tête. _La fin de la fin du monde de Calogero._

**C'est la fin de la fin du monde**

**Même la mer ne fait plus de vague**

**Cette nuit enfin, tout est calme**

**Toute les choses tiennent enfin debout**

**Les lèvres et les mains se répondent**

**Les mots se touchent sans heurter**

**Les gens qui se passent à côté**

**N'existent plus**

**Ce soir, le monde dort apaisé**

**Ce soir, le monde dort apaisé**

Je penchais mon corps vers l'avant.

**C'est la fin de la fin du monde**

**Même si ça ne dure qu'une nuit**

**Le monde peut écouter les bruits**

**Qu'il fait, sans craindre à chaque seconde**

**Que tout s'embrase et qu'il s'efface**

**Qu'il disparaisse tout à coup**

**Depuis que ma bouche sur ton cou**

**S'est posé**

**Chassant toute menace**

**Chassant toute menace**

Je lâchais la rambarde d'une de mes mains, laissant cette nouvelle sensation m'envahir.

**C'est la fin de la fin du monde**

**C'est la fin de la fin de nous**

**Je te promets un nouveau tour**

**Même si je sens que tu me sondes**

**Et dans mes eaux, ni sous-marins**

**Ni plus de torpilles dans le dos**

**Juste ma boche posée sut ta main**

**L'apocalypse au point zéro**

**Comme le parcours sur ta peau**

**Ce soir…**

**Ce soir, le monde est sans fin**

**Ce soir, le monde est sans fin**

**Ce soir, le monde est sans fin**

Et je détachais ensuite ma deuxième main, prête à sauter, prête à tout quitter. Je sentis mon corps pencher vers l'avant, mais au moment où les pieds allaient quitter le rebord du pont, on m'attrapa la main et mon corps se plaqua violemment contre la rambarde. Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces, sous ce coup. Au moment au j'ouvris les yeux, mon regard croisa celui d'Edward.

_« Lâche moi, criai-je me débattant pour qu'il me laisse. »_

Il attrapa alors ma deuxième main, pour me hisser vers le haut. Il me passa sans difficulté au dessus de la barrière. Depuis le soir où il m'avait quitté, pour la première fois, les larmes coulaient. Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour les essuyer. Je la repoussais fortement et me relevais furieuse m'apprêtant à sauter de nouveau au dessus de cette fichu barrière qui me séparait de la mort. Mais il rattrapa, me collant au sol sous son poids. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, alors que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

_« Calme toi, me murmura-t-il. Reste avec moi, je t'en pris. »_

Il me caressa la joue, alors que mes larmes allaient de plus belle. Puis je me sentis sombrer.

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, quoi que j'ai de sérieux doutes.**

**Mais je vous rassurent la suite ne pourra qu'être plus joyeuse.**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience en espérant de pas vous avoir déçus.**

**Par contre je tenais à vous prévenir que durant les vacances, je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire. Je passe mes exams début Janvier alors pour moi c'est plus révisions que vacances. Désolée.**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 7 : 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tout d'abord, Bonne année à tous Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Alors voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 7 : 22

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, mon corps semblait engourdi, la fatigue ne me quittait pas, j'avais envie de re sombrer dans le néant, mais Lizzy en avait décidé autrement. Elle sauta sur le lit et vint poser sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je la pris dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux, et laissais de nouveau les larmes couler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, enlaçant ma fille de toutes mes forces. Mais le lit s'affaissa de nouveau et ce fut Alice qui apparut. Elle nous prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer à son tour, même Liz qui ne pleurait que très rarement depuis la mort de son père avait laissé les larmes couler.

Elles s'étaient toutes deux endormies, alors que je quittais le lit, trainant mon corps avec difficulté jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me servis un café, qui avait déjà été préparé et quand je voulus aller m'installer dans le salon, je vis son regard se poser sur moi, et cette pitié apparaissait de nouveau. Je le fusillais du regard, tournais les talons, oubliant complètement que j'étais chez moi et que j'aurais pu le même dehors.

_« Bella, où vas-tu, me demanda-t-il._

_Loin de toi, répondis-je. »_

Je posais ma tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et pris une veste avant de sortir. La porte s'ouvrit alors que je commençais à descendre les escaliers. Je ne me retournais pas et continuais mon chemin, quand il enserra mon bras de sa main, je fus obligée de le regarder et de nouveau ce poignard en plein cœur se fit sentir.

_« J'aimerai qu'on parle, me dit-il._

_Parler? Dis-je sarcastiquement, mais pour quoi faire?_

_Pour savoir ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi as-tu voulu sauter?_

_Fous moi la paix!_

_Pas question, à quoi pensais-tu, les laisser seules, je croyais qu'elles comptaient pour toi?_

_Oh ça te va bien de jouer les moralisateurs, t'es le dernier que j'écouterai me faire la leçon._

_Et pourquoi?_

_Parce que niveau menteur et pourriture crois moi t'es le pire des enfoirés, criai-je presque. »_

Il lâcha mon bras, surpris par mes propos.

_« Que veux-tu dire?_

_Tu m'avais promis d'être là pour moi, de ne pas rendre ma vie plus compliquée, et pourtant de tout ce qui a pu m'arriver c'est toi qui m'a fait le plus de mal, c'est toi qui fait que j'ai craqué. Tu disais m'aimer mais pourtant tu m'as trahi. Tu es le pire des enfoirés qu'il m'a été de connaître. Tu m'as bousillé à tout jamais, plus jamais après ça je ne pourrais revivre, plus jamais et cela par ta faute. »_

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau alors que je le fuyais, dévalant les escaliers avec hâte.

De nouveau cette faiblesse, encore cette peine, toujours ce coup de poignard dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration était devenue presque bruyante tellement elle était irrégulière. Je ne pleurais pas, j'avais juste mal. Je souffrais.

Je mis du temps à laisser ma peine de côté pour enfin laisser place aux questions.

_Que faisait-il là?_

_Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé?_

_Pourquoi était-il encore là aujourd'hui?_

_Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas tranquille?_

_Ne s'était-il donc pas assez joué de moi?_

Je finis par rentrer, mes pas me menant inconsciemment chez moi. La peine avait disparut. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à un zombie, tel un automate je fonctionnais par habitude.

Je montais une à une les marches me menant à mon appartement et il était là, devant ma porte, assis.

Je m'approchais de lui, il me regardait mais j'évitais son regard et entrais.

Je vérifiais que les filles dormaient et allais le rejoindre. Je m'assis à ses côtés, refermant la porte sur mon dos.

_« J'ai quelques questions, dis-je d'une voix lasse._

_Je t'écoute, répondit-il._

_Comment as-tu su où j'étais, hier soir?_

_Alice m'a appelé, elle avait trouvé ton mot, le pont de Brooklyn c'était son idée. J'étais le seul à qui elle a pensé._

_D'accord, répondis-je simplement._

_Tu n'as pas d'autres questions, me demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'espoir._

_Non, c'était la seule chose qui me piquait ma curiosité._

_Alors savoir pourquoi je t'ai quitté ne t'intéresse pas?_

_Je le sais déjà. »_

Il sembla grandement surpris.

_« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, rajoutai-je._

_Comment…_

_Je l'ai vu, c'est tout, le coupai-je. »_

Lassée par cette conversation, je me relevais, ouvris la porte et rentrais.

_« Rentre chez toi, Edward, et sors de ma vie, dis-je avant de fermer la porte. »_

Rien que le fait d'avoir prononcé cette phrase, cela me permit de mettre un terme à tout ceci, et de pouvoir enfin tourner la page sans jamais plus être affectée.

* * *

J'avais fini par retrouver une routine, réussissant parfois même à mettre un peu de bonheur dans mon quotidien. Je travaillais moins, l'argent n'était plus tellement une modalité depuis mon « accident ».

Je continuais l'université même si la fin d'année approchait, mes jobs et je sortais même parfois entre amis. J'avais besoin de plus de présence, heureusement je n'étais pas seule. Rose était beaucoup là pour moi.

Je venais de terminer mon dernier cours de la matinée dans quelqu'un m'interpella. Je me retournais pour voir une tête blonde courir dans ma direction.

_« Bella, enfin te voilà. »_

Jasper Withlock, mon bizut. Il était en première année de journalisme, et chaque dernière année se voit attribuer un bizut. J'étais tombée sur Jasper. Je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, c'était quelqu'un de très bien, ni collant, ni laxiste. Il était même pratiquement devenu un ami.

_« Je suis là, répondis-je ironiquement. »_

J'haussais un sourcil pour l'inciter à parler.

_« Je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose ce soir, me demanda-t-il._

_Pourquoi, demandai-je confuse. »_

Jasper savait que je travaillais souvent les soirs de semaine, et que je sortais très peu, alors sa demande me désarçonna quelque peu.

_« Et bien je comptais d'inviter..._

_Tu sais très bien que je ne sors pas en semaine, Jazz, le coupai-je_

_Oui, je sais mais je pensais que tu pourrais faire une exception parce que c'est une réception organisé par ma famille, et vu que je passe en deuxième année grâce à toi, que tu as été ma tutrice et bien, tu y as ta place._

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir Jazz, tu sais je ne peux pas laisser les filles seules et…_

_Ma tante se fera une joie de garder ta fille, et je suis sûr que ta sœur ne verra pas d'inconvénient à venir._

_Très bien, capitulai-je. »_

Il sembla ravi et me donna l'adresse de chez sa tante. Jasper ne vivait pas avec ses parents, ils étaient décédés, d'où ma grande affection pour lui, nous avions ce point commun. Il avait été adopté par sa tante et son oncle qui d'après lui étaient des gens extraordinaires. Je n'en doutais pas, les gens qui l'avaient élevé devaient être tout à son image.

Je rentrais donc le soir, annonçant aux filles que nous étions de sorti. Elles en étaient très heureuses. Chacun s'était mis sur son 31. Toutes les trois vêtues d'une robe. Alice ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas laissé le choix.

Nous étions donc à 19 heures devant une grande villa blanche. Les filles descendirent rapidement de la voiture alors que j'hésitais quelque peu.

Je sonnais et tombais sur Jasper, un sourire vint fendre son visage quand il me vit. Je lui rendis, j'avais toujours été très à l'aise avec lui.

_« Jazz, je te présente ma sœur Alice, et ma fille Elisabeth._

_Enchanté, mesdemoiselles, dit-il en souriant à mes deux accompagnatrices. »_

Il nous débarrassa de nos manteaux et nous le suivîmes dans ce qui me sembla être le séjour. Il n'y avait pas autant de monde que je me l'étais imaginée et j'en fus heureuse. La chanson de _Lily Allen 22 _résonnait dans la pièce. Alors que j'observais la pièce élégamment décoré, on m'attrapa la main pour me tirer vers un groupe de gens. Je n'eus pas le temps de bien les regarder que Jasper commença à me présenter.

_« Alors voici Bella ma tutrice. Bella voici ma tante Esmée, mon oncle Carlisle, mon cousin Emmet, son amie Rosalie et mon cousin Edward. »_

Je souris à la première personne, fronçais les sourcils à la deuxième, ouvris la bouche à la troisième et quatrième et manquais un hoquet de surprise à la dernière.

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, moi qui pensais me retrouver en terre inconnue ce n'était pas tellement le cas.

_« Heureuse de vous rencontrer, dis-je à l'intention d'Esmée, contente de vous revoir Dr Cullen, dis-je à l'intention de Carlisle. »_

Je leur souris et ils me le rendirent.

_« Rose, Emmet, enchainai-je, le monde est petit, Edward, rajoutai-je simplement à son égard. »_

Tout le monde se regarda un instant étrangement.

_« Tu connais déjà ma famille, questionna Jazz._

_En majeur partie, répondis-je, ton oncle est le pédiatre de Liz, Rose est ma meilleure amie, donc par conséquent je connais Emmet et Edward est le professeur d'Alice. »_

Tout le monde ria face à la tête de Jazz.

_« Alors, moi je vous présente Liz et Alice, répondis-je à l'égard de la tante de Jazz en les ramenant près de moi._

_Heureuse de vous connaître, répondit-elle._

_Moi aussi, dit Liz en souriant, bonjour Docteur, dit-elle en s'adressant à Carlisle._

_Tu vas mieux, lui demanda-t-il, depuis ta grippe, et vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle, ajouta-t-il en me regardant._

_Oui, maman s'est bien occupé de moi et Edward aussi, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant du doigt._

_Liz, c'est pas poli de montrer les gens du doigt, la grondai-je._

_Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. »_

Un silence gênant se fit suite à la déclaration de Lizzy.

_« Je pensais que tu ne sortais pas en semaine, dit Rose._

_Elle a fait une exception pour moi, répondit Jasper tout sourire._

_En tous les cas, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Bella, dit Esmée, Jasper parle beaucoup de toi._

_Oui, beaucoup trop, s'exclama Emmet._

_Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, demanda Edward. »_

Je fus surprise de sa question et manquais de m'étouffer avec le verre que m'avait servi Esmée.

_« Non, répondit Jasper à ma place, Bella est juste une amie._

_D'ailleurs Bella n'est pas prête à se remettre en couple, dit Alice en fusillant Edward du regard._

_Je reviens, lâchai-je. »_

Je partis à la recherche des toilettes, m'éloignant ainsi du groupe. Après quelques minutes de solitude je rejoignais le groupe, qui s'était quelque peu modifié. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient plus là, ainsi que Liz et Alice. Je les cherchais des yeux et voyais Alice au buffet parlant avec un jeune homme et Liz parlant avec Esmée.

Une jeune femme s'était jointe au groupe et malheureusement pour moi, elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Elle était collée à Edward et je reconnus la femme qui avait embrassé Edward devant le lycée d'Alice la dernière fois. Je respirais un bon coup et les rejoignis.

Je fis un sourire à Rose qui me regardait étrangement et Jasper passa une main dans le bas de mon dos.

_« Tu vas bien, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille. »_

J'acquiesçai et lui fis un timide sourire alors qui me maintenait par la taille. Je le laissais faire, j'avais toujours était en confiance avec lui, de plus, Jasper n'était pas un homme déplaisant.

_« C'est ta petite amie, demanda la blonde qui accompagnait Edward._

_Non, répondit Jasper. Tanya voici Bella, une amie, Bella voici Tanya, la fiancée d'Edward. »_

J'essayais de ne pas paraître choquée par cette révélation, mais j'étais bouleversée. Ceci me touchait plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. Pourtant je repris vite contenant comme la grande comédienne que je m'exerçais à être chaque jour et souris à Tanya.

_« Enchantée, répondis-je faussement enjouée._

_De même, Bella, j'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi. »_

La soirée ne venait que de commencer mais je présentais qu'elle allait s'éterniser et non pas pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**Avis??**

**Je suis désolée de couper le chapitre maintenant la suite dans la semaine c'est promis.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bisous**

**À bientôt =)**


	9. Chapter 8 : Save Me

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que la suite vous plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Save Me**

**J'avais déserté le groupe, car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retrouver en face de la blonde prostrée au bras d'Edward. J'étais jalouse, j'enviais sa place. Je m'étais donc retrouvée au buffet espionnant Alice du coin de l'œil. Elle tenait une conversation avec un jeune homme plutôt pas mal. Mais il semblait beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. La grande sœur protectrice que je suis s'apprêtait à aller mettre son grain de sel, mais j'en fus empêchée.**

_**« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venue. »**_

**Je me retournais vers Jasper qui m'avait rejoint et lui fis un timide sourire.**

_**« C'est normal, répondis-je.**_

_**Tu viens, me dit-il en montrant les autres du regard. »**_

**Je grimaçais malgré moi et cela ne lui échappa pas.**

_**« Si je te servais un verre, me demanda-t-il.**_

_**Volontiers. »**_

**Il me laissa un instant et une tête blonde se dirigea vers moi. La détermination qu'elle affichait me fit échapper un sourire. **

_**« Rosalie, dis-je faussement enjouée.**_

_**Si tu veux que je lui casse la gueule, je n'hésiterais pas, un mot un seul et il va morfler. »**_

**Je souris malgré moi à son attitude protectrice à mon égard. Elle avait été mise au courant de mon « accident ». Alice ne sait pas garder sa langue. Et depuis, elle voulait absolument savoir qui était le responsable, elle avait même failli aller au lycée d'Alice pour lui botter les fesses. Et malheureusement pour moi, elle venait de découvrir de qui il s'agissait.**

_**« Je vais pouvoir m'en passer merci, répondis-je ironiquement.**_

_**Je n'en reviens pas, c'était le frère d'Emmett. Il était devant mon nez depuis tout ce temps et je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement. Quelle blonde!**_

_**J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas fait moi non plus, le monde est vraiment petit.**_

_**Oui, c'est certain. Sinon, ça va tu tiens le coup, si ça ne va pas, dis le moi.**_

_**Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en souriant. »**_

**Je vis Jasper revenir avec les verres et intimais à Rosalie de ne plus en parler. Il me tendit mon verre et donna le sien à Rosalie.**

_**« Merci. »**_

**Je plongeais mes lèvres dans le champagne.**

_**« Alors Bellissima, tu connais mon cousin Jasper? Demanda Emmet. »**_

**Il était venu se joindre à nous de sa voix tonitruante. C'était Emmett quoi.**

_**« C'est mon bizut, répondis-je fièrement. Je l'ai pas mal fait morflé en début d'année.**_

_**Ah oui, tu lui as fait faire des choses intéressantes? C'est qu'il faut le décoincer un peu.**_

_**On est censé garder cela sous silence. »**_

**Le sourire d'Emmett se rembrunit alors que Jasper souriait.**

_**« Oh allez Bells, on n'a aucun secret entre nous, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**_

_**Vraiment, demandai-je feignant de ne pas comprendre.**_

_**Veux-tu que je te rafraichisse les idées, me dit-il faussement menaçant. »**_

**J'affichais une mine boudeuse. Avec Emmett j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon frère. J'aimais sa compagnie et la complicité que l'on partageait. Je l'avais rencontré grâce à Rose. Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.**

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, demanda une voix relativement trop aigue.**_

_**C'est secret, lâcha Emmett sur la défensive.**_

_**Vraiment, demanda Tanya.**_

_**Oui, c'est entre Bella et moi. »**_

**Elle tourna son regard vers moi. Je feignais l'ignorance, buvant ma coupe sans quitter Emmett du regard. Un blanc s'était installé. Je vidais mon verre.**

_**« Oh, lâchais-je stupidement.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, me demanda Rose. »**_

**Je regardais Emmett sérieusement, un air de panique sur mon visage.**

_**« C'est vide, dis-je paniquée en fixant mon verre. »**_

**L'ours commença à rire alors que je posais mon verre sur la table et que je quittais le groupe en attrapant la main de Jasper.**

_**« Tu danses, lui demandai-je.**_

_**Bien sûr. »**_

**Il m'attrapa la taille et nous mena vers la piste de danse qui était située au fond de la salle. Plusieurs couples y étaient déjà et bougeaient en rythme sur une chanson de **_**Queen, Save me.**_

**Je glissais mes mains autour du cou de Jazz alors qu'il me tenait la taille. Je remarquais que nos amis nous avaient rejoint, Rose et Emmett, Tanya et Edward et Alice et son mystérieux inconnu. Je me penchais alors vers Jasper pour le questionner.**

_**« Qui est le mec qui danse avec ma sœur? »**_

**Il se détourna légèrement pour les observer discrètement.**

_**« Démétri, le fils d'un ami à mon oncle.**_

_**Je peux avoir confiance?**_

_**Que veux-tu dire?**_

_**Est-ce que laisser ma sœur sortir avec serait une bonne idée?**_

_**Je ne pourrais te dire, je pense que oui, mais vaut mieux être prudent.**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Sa famille est spéciale.**_

_**D'accord, il semble beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, je ne me trompe?**_

_**Il doit avoir l'âge d'Edward. »**_

**Je grimaçai à cette annonce, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle.**

_**« L'âge te dérange-t-il, me demanda-t-il.**_

_**Tout dépend.**_

_**Sortir avec un homme plus jeune que toi te dérangerait?**_

_**Non, cela dépend aussi pourquoi? »**_

**J'étais confuse par les questions de Jasper, et il se recula légèrement de moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je pensais qu'il allait me répondre mais pour toute réponse il colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je ne le repoussais pas, au contraire. Il m'embrassait tendrement. De la tendresse, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin ces derniers temps. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser et ses lèvres se moulaient avec les miennes avec douceur. Il mit fin au baiser collant son front au mien.**

**Je ne savais pas si ce que je venais de faire était convenable ou pas.**

**Jasper me sourit et je lui rendis timidement. Je posais ma tête sur son torse essayant de profiter, plutôt que de me poser trop de questions.**

**Je passais le reste de la soirée à danser. La plupart du temps avec Jasper et parfois avec Emmett. Je gardais toujours un œil sur Alice tout du long.**

**Je partis un instant voir Esmée.**

_**« Bella, Elisabeth est une petite fille extraordinaire.**_

_**Merci Esmée, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous de vous en être occupée.**_

_**Ça me fait plaisir, si un jour tu ne trouves pas de baby-sitter pense à moi.**_

_**Je n'y manquerai pas.**_

_**D'ailleurs je voulais te demander une faveur.**_

_**Je vous écoute.**_

_**Et bien, la petite s'est endormie et je l'ai couchée dans la chambre d'Edward qui est inhabitée depuis longtemps. Je voulais savoir si tu ne pouvais la récupérer que demain, après tes cours.**_

_**Ce n'est pas une faveur Esmée, je le fais avec plaisir, elle n'a pas école demain et elle sera bien mieux ici qu'à la garderie.**_

_**Merci Bella tu es un amour. »**_

**Je lui souris. Liz sera vraiment heureuse de passer la journée avec une femme qui prendra plaisir à s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'a jamais eu de grand-mère et Esmée remplirait cette tâche à merveille.**

**La grande majorité des personnes invités étaient rentrés chez eux. Je pensais donc à rentrer. Je dis au revoir à mes amis et cherchais Alice du regard. Je ne la trouvais pas. Je partis alors en exploration dans la maison. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait rien tenté avec ce Démétri. **

**J'arrivais dans la cuisine, mais en voulant y rentrer je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Curieuse, je jetais un œil planquée derrière l'encadrement de la porte. Je reconnus Jasper, mais je ne voyais pas la seconde personne.**

**Mais à sa voix je le reconnus, Edward.**

_**« A quoi tu joues? Questionna Edward.**_

_**De quoi parle-tu? Demanda Jasper confus.**_

_**De toi et de Bella.**_

_**Je ne joue pas. »**_

**Je rentrais alors dans la cuisine, faisant un maximum de bruit possible.**

_**« Jasper, tu n'aurais pas vu Alice, je la cherche partout depuis un moment. »**_

**Il se retournèrent vers moi, stupéfaits de me voir ici. Edward me fixa intensément mais j'esquivais son regard et me concentrais sur Jasper qui me regardait gêné.**

_**« Il me semble qu'elle est partie dehors, répondit Edward.**_

_**Merci, dis-je sans le regarder. »**_

**Je quittais alors la pièce, blasée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je n'avais pas eu envie d'en savoir davantage d'où la raison de mon interruption. Assister à un combat de coqs n'était pas dans mes priorité, je voulais absolument retrouver Lice.**

**Je traversais alors le salon pour accéder à la porte fenêtre qui menait vers l'extérieur. Quand je me retrouvais dehors, je perçus au fond du jardin ceux que je m'évertuais à chercher depuis un moment déjà, ils étaient en plein échange de salive. Je levais les yeux au ciel.**

_**« Alice, criai-je. »**_

**Elle stoppa alors toute activité avec le jeune homme pour se tourner vers moi et me lancer un regard noir. Même à cette distance je pouvais percevoir sa colère. Je soutenais son regard, mes yeux s'étant mis eux aussi à lancer des éclairs. Mon pied tapait le sol, marquant mon impatience. Je relevais davantage la tête d'un air de défis et elle s'écarta de son compagnon pour commencer à me rejoindre.**

**Si j'aurai du assister à cette scène plutôt que d'en être actrice, j'aurai ri de mon comportement. Je devenais beaucoup trop protectrice avec le temps et je sais qu'une adolescente de 17 ans a beaucoup de mal à le supporter.**

**Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me rejoindre que je rentrais à l'intérieur. Je refis un tour de salle pour montrer mon départ et allais dans le vestibule retrouver ma veste. Alice ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et enfila sa veste. Aucune de nous ne parla mais je savais que c'était tendu. Une fois hors de porté d'un éventuel témoin, ça éclaterait.**

**Je m'apprêtais à passer la porte d'entrer quand on m'interpella.**

**Je me retournais pour tomber sur Jasper suivie de près par Edward.**

_**« Tu t'en vas, me demanda Jasper.**_

_**Il se fait tard, répondis-je.**_

_**Oui, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée avec toi. »**_

**Je lui souris et lui embrassais la joue avant de partir.**

* * *

**Avis??**

**Oui, ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelera « Jealous Guy » , chanson de John Lenon que j'adore.**

**A bientôt =)**

**Bisous.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Jealous Guy

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Après un long moment d'absence me revoilà. Je ne pourfendrais pas en excuses cela me semble bien inutile de détailler les raisons de mon retard.**_

_**J'espère simplement me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre =)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9: Jealous Guy._

_À peine étions nous dans l'appartement que les cris fusèrent. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qu'elle cherchait à me communiquer par ses cris. Je posais mes affaires, prenant mon temps et allais dans ma chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière moi. Cela ne lui plut pas et j'eus droit à quelques coups sur la porte._

_J'haussais les yeux au ciel et après m'être rapidement changée, je sortis de la pièce pour la trouver sur le pas de la porte, rouge de colère. Je la fixais longuement dans les yeux, lui montrant que sa crise m'intéressait guère._

_« Alors, quoi, tu te décides à bousiller ma vie et je ne devrais rien dire, lâcha-t-elle en descendant de quelques décibels._

_Je n'aurai pas employé le terme bousiller mais oui, entre autre._

_Mais putain, c'est pas parce que tu as le chic pour foirer ta vie, que je vais faire de même._

_Je n'en ai jamais douté Alice, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux. Je ne t'ai jamais rien interdit, même si plusieurs choses me révulsent, je ne t'ai empêché de rien._

_Tu m'as interrompu._

_Et alors, combien de fois tu as fait de même._

_T'as pas tord. Alors je pourrais le revoir?_

_C'est à envisager mais à quelques conditions._

_Je t'écoute, dit-elle blasée._

_Jamais sans ma permission, je veux savoir où, quand, et combien de temps et même avec qui. Je veux être au courant de l'évolution aussi embarrassant cela peut-être pour toi._

_C'est tout?_

_Pour le moment, je suppose que oui. »_

Elle essaya de paraître ennuyée mais un sourire lui échappa malgré elle.

Elle me quitta et partit se coucher, j'en fis de même.

J'eus beaucoup de difficultés à m'extraire de mon lit le lendemain, et ce fut avec d'autant plus de difficultés que j'avais extrait Alice du sien.

Nous étions donc toutes deux allées en cours, la gueule dans le cul.

Je n'avais que deux heures de cours dans la matinée. Je passais le reste de la journée à bosser à la librairie. Alice était rentrée à la maison par ces propres moyens et à 19 heures, je quittais le boulot pour aller chercher ma fille.

Entre temps, j'allumais mon Ipod et le mis en marche, une chanson que je n'avais pas écouté depuis mon adolescence se fit entendre, _Jealous Guy_ de _John Lennon._

_**I was dreaming of the past **__Je rêvais du passé_

_**And my heart was beating fast **__Et mon cœur battait rapidement_

_**I began to lose control **__J'ai commencé à perdre les pédales_

_**I began to lose control **__J'ai commencé à perdre les pédales_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you **__Je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry **__Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer_

_**Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you **__Oh non, je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm just a jealous guy **__Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux_

_**I was feeling insecure **__Je me suis senti déstabilisé_

_**You might not love me anyone **__Tu ne dois sans doute plus m'aimer_

_**I was sizerin Inside **__Je frissonne en moi_

_**I was sizerin Inside **__Je frissonne en moi_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you **__Je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry **__Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer_

_**Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you **__Oh non, je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm just a jealous guy **__Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you **__Je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry **__Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer_

_**Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you **__Oh non, je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm just a jealous guy **__Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux_

_**I was trying to catch your eyes **__Je tentais de saisir ton regard_

_**Trought that you was trying to hide **__Que tu essayais de dissimuler_

_**I was swallowing my pain **__Je ravalais ma douleur_

_**I was swallowing my pain **__Je ravalais ma douleur_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you **__Je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry **__Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer_

_**Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you **__Oh non, je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_**I'm just a jealous guy, watch out **__Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux, prends garde_

_**I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe **__Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux, fais attention chérie_

_**I'm just a jealous guy **__Je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux_

Je regardais de chaque côté de la rue avant de traverser et quand j'arrivais sur le trottoir d'en face une chevelure blonde familière se présenta à moi.

Malheureusement elle me vit et se fit une joie de venir à ma rencontre. Je me trouvais devant un immense bâtiment où une énorme plaque dorée en ressortait, _V&D _y était inscrit. C'était un groupement d'avocats réputés, créé par deux familles de la haute société, les Volturi et les Denali.

Je la voyais me parler mais n'entendais strictement rien de ce qu'elle disait. Alors à contre cœur je retirais lentement mes écouteurs.

_« Pardon, demandai-je._

_Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu ne m'entendais pas. Je disais qu'elle hasard de te voir ici, on s'est rencontré hier et nous nous revoyons déjà._

_Oui, dis-je faussement heureuse._

_Que fais-tu ici?_

_Je vais chercher ma fille._

_Oh, tu es maman, tu en as de la chance. Edward et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant nous aussi. »_

La souffrance qui me transperça à ces mots était sans nom. Mais ce n'était rien face à la colère que je ressentis quand je le vis sortir nonchalant de l'immeuble. Il fouilla la foule du regard et une fois qu'il nous eu remarqué il s'avança vers nous. Tanya se retourna pour l'accueillir, l'embrassant au passage.

_« Chéri, regarde qui j'ai rencontré, lui dit-elle toute mielleuse._

_Oui, quelle heureuse surprise._

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Bella avait une fille. Nous discutions de notre souhait d'avoir un enfant. »_

Rebelote, la souffrance refit son apparition.

_« Je vais y aller, dis-je d'un ton sans appel en serrant les dents contre la douleur._

_Oui, je comprends tu dois être débordée, me dit-elle, élever un enfant seul, quel boulot, heureusement que j'ai Edward, je suis certaine qu'il sera toujours là pour moi et davantage lorsque nous aurons un enfant, ensemble. »_

Elle insista bien sur le dernier moi. Je lui fis alors un sourire purement hypocrite et continuais ma route vers l'école de Liz.

* * *

_Quelle journée de merde!_

Voilà ce à quoi je pensais lorsque je franchis la porte de mon appartement. Tout d'abord j'étais morte de fatigue suite aux quelques heures de sommeil dont j'avais eu droit. J'avais bossé presque toute le journée. J'étais tombée sur ce putain de couple parfait et leur future bébé de merde. Et voilà que j'avais attendu plus d'une heure devant l'école de Liz avant de me rappeler qu'Alice était allé la chercher pour l'emmener avec elle au cinéma et manger une glace. Motif étant que je devais m'amuser et sortir. Comment avoir envie de sortir avec une journée aussi pourrie. Le summum dans tout ça, était les appels et messages incessant de Jasper qui voulait me voir. Je me demandais sérieusement ce qui m'avait pris. Je n'étais vraiment qu'une pauvre abrutie finie.

Après avoir délicatement claqué mon sac et ma veste dans l'entrée, je m'avachis dans le canapé. Je laissais échapper plusieurs soupires de mécontentement jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je n'avais personne à qui me plaindre. Un vrai Caliméro.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, seule à bouder. Ni combien de fois mon portable se mit à sonner signalant un appel ou un message. Je savais seulement que j'étais très en colère contre moi.

C'est l'air musical de la sonnette qui vint me sortir des idées noires qui commençaient à se construire dans ma tête.

Je me levais tel un mollusque et allais à pas d'escargot jusqu'à la porte.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, je me pris les pieds dans mes affaires abandonnés devant celle-ci. Je pestais contre moi-même de nouveau et dans un excès de colère, ouvris la porte d'un coup sec. Ma rage redescendit d'une traite, laissant place à la surprise quand une tête cuivrée fit son apparition.

Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux quand il vit mon air étonné.

_« Salut…euh…je peux entrer. »_

Sans un mot, ni réponse, je m'écartais du pas de la porte et le laissais passer. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se posa contre le plan de travail.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus ses cheveux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. Je le regardais, plutôt le fixais, attendant une explication.

Mais au bout d'un certain moment, aucun mot n'avais été dit.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandai-je doucement._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. »_

J'haussai un sourcils d'incompréhension, alors que lui fixait le sol.

_« Ca va, le questionnai-je. »_

Il releva la tête et s'apprêta à me répondre mais la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Je laissais échapper un soupire et me déplaçais vers l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, je tombais cette fois-ci nez à nez avec une chevelure blonde. Son visage affichait un air grave. Je le laissais entrer par automatisme, toujours sans un mot. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et se retrouva face à face avec Edward. La tension était palpable, je ne savais pas où me mettre. J'avais la désagréable impression de me retrouver en face d'un combat de coq et d'être la poule. Ce que j'appréciais guère.

_« Edward, le salua Jasper._

_Jazz lui répondit le roux. »_

Un regard intense fut échangé avant que la conversation ne reprenne.

_« Que fais-tu là, demanda Edward._

_Je pourrais te poser la même question._

_Oui mais c'est moi qui la pose. »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, on aurait dit deux mâles dominants se confrontant.

_« Je viens voir ma petite amie, répondit Jasper. »_

Je voulais protester, dire je ne sais quoi qui aurait mis un terme à tout ce cinéma mais je n'en eus pas le temps.

_« T'as petite amie? Répéta Edward que un ton sarcastique._

_Cela te pose-t-il un problème Edward? Demanda Jasper. »_

Je laissais échapper un soupire et quittais les lieux. Fuir semblait être la meilleure solution. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore mise?

Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple? Sans problème?

J'attendis un petit moment sur l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur avant de prendre mon courage en main et de re pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Mais une fois que j'ouvris la porte, les cris fusèrent.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te permet de venir surveiller ses fréquentations, cria Jasper._

_Cela ne te regarde pas, regarde toi, à peine arriver dans le monde des grands que tu crois pouvoir jouer avec nous._

_Jouer c'est exactement le terme adapter pour définir ce que tu as fait avec Bella. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, va retrouver ta pétasse au lieu de t'amuser encore avec elle et laisse nous tranquille._

_Mais il n'y a aucun « nous », elle n'est pas avec toi. Et si j'ai envie qu'elle reste dans ma vie, il en sera de tel._

_Il en est hors de question, laisse la tranquille. »_

J'eus à peine le temps de pénétrer dans la cuisine qu'ils en étaient venus aux mains. Edward tenait fermement Jasper par le col alors que ce dernier brandissait son point en l'air.

_« Sortez de chez moi, lâchais-je d'un ton sans appel. »_

Ils stoppèrent net et se tournèrent vers moi s'apprêtant à répliquer.

_« Je vous ai dit de dégager, criai-je en sanglotant. »_

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais seulement être seule, mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, me regardant avec pitié. Je claquais alors violemment mes mains sur la table en les fusillant du regard à travers mes larmes avec toute la fureur que j'étais capable de montrer.

_« Je vous ai dit de foutre le camp, maintenant, ordonnai-je. »_

Ils partirent la tête baissé, honteux. Ils voulaient me parler mais mon regard haineux les en dissuada.

Ils me laissèrent seule alors que je ravalais mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais. Je passais le reste de la soirée devant la télé avec pour seule compagnie un pot de crème glacée et mon film préféré « Orgueil et Préjugés ».

Alice et Liz finirent par rentrer pour mon plus grand bonheur. Alice fut désespérée en voyant la manière dont j'avais passé ma soirée, si elle savait.

Nous nous endormîmes alors devant la fin du film, Liz dans mes bras et Alice la tête sur mon épaule. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment. Seulement voilà cela ne durée qu'un temps.

* * *

**Avis??**

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre qui sera beaucoup moins long à arriver j'espère.**

**Bisous**

**À bientôt…**


	11. Chapter 10 : The Only Exception

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos story alert et vos favorite story.**

**Voilà la suite tant attendu, un peu de révélations mais pas trop tout de même =)**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Ma fin de semaine avait été une vraie catastrophe. J'avais évité toute la semaine Jasper, qui voulait absolument s'expliquer suite à son comportement et je n'avais pas arrêté de croiser Tanya- foutue blondasse fiancée d'Edward- Denali dans les rues de New York, à croire que cette ville n'était pas assez grande pour nous deux.

En plus de ça, ça avait été ma semaine d'examen. Autant dire que j'attendais mon weekend avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Je rentrais donc chez moi, complètement épuisée en ce vendredi soir. Mes heures à la bibliothèque m'avaient presque tué. Liz et Alice dormaient, il était plus de minuit passé.

J'étais encore tendue, alors je me décidais à fumer une petite cigarette. Mais en prenant mon paquet je remarquais que celui-ci était vide. J'avais oublié que cette semaine j'avais fumé plus que nécessaire et que tout mon paquet y était passé.

Je remis alors ma veste sur mes épaule, mon sac en main, je me dirigeais vers un petit magasin ouvert 24h/24h. Je dus marcher un long moment avant d'y arriver.

Je me fournis en cigarettes et pris le chemin de retour vers mon appartement. Après avoir lutté pendant un moment avec mon sac pour récupérer mon briquet, j'allumais ma clope et tirais une longue taffe. L'effet fut immédiat et j'oubliais presque mes soucis.

Je tournais au coin de la rue pour arriver dans mon quartier, mais plus je me rapprochais de mon immeuble, plus une silhouette m'apparaissant comme familière se dessinait sous le proche de celui-ci.

Mon cœur se serra malgré moi, la tristesse m'envahit comme à chaque fois que je le voyais depuis ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Je sais que j'aurais dû être en colère contre lui, mais la souffrance était tellement forte qu'elle dissipait cette rage.

Je pensais que le temps aurait eu son effet, mais voilà que les semaines passaient et que la douleur ne partait pas. Ça me faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais il avait une influence sur moi, que lui seul était capable de contrôler.

Il ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Il tournait en rond, faisant les cent pas devant la porte du bâtiment. J'hésitais à avancer davantage, peureuse à l'idée de lui faire face.

Il passait inlassablement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je me rallumais une cigarette avant d'avancer d'un pas sûr vers l'entrée, revêtant un visage impassible.

Au son de mes pas, il releva la tête, surpris. Nous nous dévisagions un moment. Personne ne parlait, comme la dernière fois.

Ma patience était à son comble.

_« Que me veux-tu cette fois-ci, demandai-je sur un ton légèrement ennuyée._

_Te parler._

_Je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons encore beaucoup de choses à nous raconter pourtant, répondis-je en passant à ses côtés pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble. »_

Mais il m'attrapa par le bras pour que je me place face à lui. Nos corps étaient très proches à cause de la taille réduite du porche.

_« Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire. »_

Sa voix avait claqué, pourtant ses yeux reflétaient son désespoir. Je soupirais avant de rallumer une autre cigarette. Mais à peine avais-je tirer une taffe, qu'il me la prit pour lui-même tirer dessus. Je le regardais interdit.

_« Tu m'as toujours reproché de fumer, lui dis-je._

_Je sais, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai adopté toutes les petites manies que je te reprochais, avoua-t-il._

_Que veux-tu Edward?_

_T'expliquer._

_Ça ne sert à rien._

_Bella, j'aimerai vraiment que tu me comprennes._

_Très bien, dis-je en m'asseyant sur une marche, je t'écoute. »_

Il s'assit à mes côtés avant de commencer à parler.

_« Je t'aime, ne doute jamais de ça, je sais qu'il peut être difficile pour toi de m'entendre te dire cela alors que je suis avec une autre, mais parfois la raison l'emporte sur le cœur._

_Pourquoi la raison l'emporterait-elle sur le cœur? Demandai-je._

_Avant d'être avec toi, je suis sorti avec Tanya, et j'ai du retourné avec elle._

_Tu as du, répondis-je avec sarcasme._

_Elle était enceinte, de moi._

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes par elle était et comment se fait-il qu'elle l'était alors que tu es resté avec moi pendant cinq mois, en plus tu m'as trompé?_

_Non, je ne t'ai pas trompé, jamais je n'aurais pu, quand nous nous sommes quittés, nous avons couché ensemble une dernière fois. Et alors que j'étais avec toi, elle m'a avoué être enceinte de moi, j'ai beaucoup hésité moi-même, elle était enceinte de six mois et elle ne m'avait rien dit. J'ai alors décidé de retourner avec elle, mais l'enfant est né sans vie. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Mais quand Alice m'a appelé ce soir-là, pour m'annoncer ce que tu comptais faire, je ne savais plus quoi penser._

_À propos de quoi?_

_De toi, je ne pensais qu'à toi, je ne pouvais concevoir de continuer à vivre si tu n'étais plus sur cette putain de planète. Même si je ne pouvais t'avoir, je voulais que tu vives. Alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu restes en vie, voilà pourquoi je suis venu sur ce pont, uniquement par égoïsme._

_Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas m'avoir, je ne comprends pas._

_Je ne peux pas quitter Tanya, je dois rester avec elle._

_Tu l'aimes?_

_Non, me répondit-il franchement, c'est toi que j'aime._

_Elle me parle de votre mariage à chaque fois que je la croise, ou de votre futur enfant, Edward comment peux-tu lui promettre de telles choses si tu ne l'aimes pas?_

_Parce que je n'ai pas le choix._

_Très bien, répondis-je sèchement suite à son manque d'explication, alors sors de ma vie, arrête de revenir, j'en ai marre de souffrir, je veux juste que tu disparaisses, je veux juste oublier._

_Je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux concevoir de te laisser, te savoir avec un autre me répugne…_

_Parce que tu crois que te voir avec elle ne me répugne pas, le coupai-je._

_C'est différent._

_En quoi est-ce différent Edward, parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, ou parce que tu DOIS rester avec elle?_

_Bella, tu ne comprends pas._

_Non, mais que veux-tu à la fin, que je ne vois personne pour ton plaisir, que je continue de te fréquenter et de voir l'autre greluche t'embrasser devant mes yeux. Ou alors tu veux me garder pour toi seul, te taper les deux en même temps. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, alors fais un choix, c'est elle ou moi._

_Je ne peux pas faire ce choix._

_Ah oui, et pourquoi, demandai-je, le venin perçant dans ma voix._

_Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il._

_Mais pourquoi Edward, redemandai-je en sanglotant._

_Parce qu'ils me tiennent, lâcha-t-il._

_Quoi? »_

Le silence se fit. Edward semblait désarmé face à la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Moi je restais sans voix face à ses mots, je ne savais pas comment les interpréter. Des scénarii plus fous les uns que les autres vinrent se former dans ma tête, me rendant presque folle.

« _Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il. »_

Il se leva et commença à partir. Je me levais alors précipitamment pour lui courir après.

_« Edward, non attends, criai-je. »_

Il accéléra le pas, alors je me pressais davantage. Je m'accrochais à son bras tentant de le faire se stopper. Il finit par se tenir face à moi, le visage impassible, le regard droit. Je positionnais alors mes mains de chaque côté de son visage pour le forcer à poser son regard sur moi. Les larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

_« Dis moi, Edward, je t'en pris, le suppliai-je. »_

Pour seule réponse, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche d'abord hésitante, se fit plus pressante contre la mienne et il caressa ma lèvre inférieur de sa langue pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche.

Nos langues se mêlaient avec sensualité, chacun cherchant à faire connaître à l'autre ses émotions.

Edward mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses deux prunelles reflétaient la peur.

Il lâcha alors mon regard et tourna les talons pour me quitter de nouveau.

Je rentrais chez moi, le cœur lourd. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé filer, ni pourquoi je n'ai rien demander de plus. Je savais seulement que je voulais connaître son secret. Ce qu'il me cachait, et surtout ce qui l'empêchait d'être avec moi.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là, car elle fut peuplée de cauchemars.

Je me réveillais donc la gueule dans le cul, Alice ne mit pas longtemps à me le faire remarquer, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me dépêchais de me préparer car Rose devait venir nous chercher pour une journée shopping. Liz était prête avant moi et me suivait partout pour me dire de me dépêcher. Elle était pressée d'aller faire les magasins.

Je finis par opter pour mon jean favoris, déchiré au niveau du genou, mes bottines à talons, ma marinière et ma veste en cuir. Fin prête, j'accourais à la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à Rose, Lizzy toujours sur mes talons.

_« Prête, me demanda-t-elle._

_Oui, on y va, répondit Liz à ma place. »_

Je souris face à l'impatience de ma fille et allais dans la chambre d'Alice pour voir où elle en était. Elle était toujours en peignoir avec une tonne d'habits étalée sur son lit.

_« Lice, que fais-tu?_

_Je n'arrive pas à me décider._

_On va juste faire du shopping, pas besoin de quelque chose d'extravagant._

_Je sais, mais si jamais je rencontre l'homme de ma vie par hasard._

_Je croyais que tu étais avec ce fameux Démétri…_

_C'est fini, me coupa-t-elle._

_Depuis quand?_

_Depuis qu'il m'a annoncé couché avec une autre._

_Tu as couché avec, m'empressai-je de demander._

_Non, je suis toujours vierge ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle blasée. »_

Je soupirais de soulagement.

Je changeai de sujet et l'aidais à s'habiller. Au bout d'un quart d'heure nous avions enfin quitté l'appartement.

Dans le taxi, Liz sautillait d'excitation, Lice se maquillait sous les conseil de Rose et moi je laissais libre court à mon esprit de vagabonder. Je me laissais donc absorber par la musique : _The Only Exception _de _Paramore._

_When I was younger __**Quand j'étais plus jeune**_

_I saw my daddy cry __**J'au vu mon père pleurer**_

_And cursed at the wind __**Et maudire les vents**_

_He broke his own heart __**Il a brisé son propre cœur**_

_And I watched __**Et j'ai vu**_

_As he tried to reassemble __**Comme il a essayé de le rassembler**_

_And my momma swore that __**Et ma mère a juré**_

_She would never let herself forger __**Qu'elle ne se laissera jamais oublier**_

_And that was the day I promised __**Et c'était le jour où j'ai promis**_

_Id never sing of love __**Que je ne chanterai jamais d'amour**_

_If it does not exist __**S'il n'existe pas**_

_But darlin, __**Mais Chéri,**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_Maybe I know, somewhere __**Peut-être que je sais, quelque part**_

_Deep in my soul __**Au fond de mon âme**_

_That love never lasts __**Que l'amour ne dure jamais**_

_And we've got to find other ways __**Et nous devons trouver d'autres moyens**_

_To make it alone __**Pour le faire seul**_

_Or keep a straight face __**Ou garder la tête froide**_

_And I've always lived like this __**Et j'ai toujours vécu ainsi**_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance __**En gardant une distance confortable**_

_And up until now __**Et jusqu'à maintenant**_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content __**Je me suis juré d'être satisfait**_

_With loneliness __**Avec la solitude**_

_Because none of it was ever Worth the risk, but __**Parce que rien ne mettait jamais le risque en valeur, mais**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_I've got a tight grip on reality __**J'ai l'emprise sur la réalité**_

_But I can't __**Mais je ne peux pas**_

_Let go of what's in front of me here __**Lâcher ce qui est ici en face de moi**_

_I know your leaving __**Je sais que tu pars**_

_In the morning, when you make up __**Le matin, quand tu te réveilles**_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream __**Tu me quittes avec la preuve que ce n'est pas un rêve**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_You are the only exception __**Tu es la seule exception**_

_And I'm on my way to believing. __**Et c'est ma façon de croire.**_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing. __**Oh, et c'est ma façon de croire.**_

Une larme perla au coin de mon œil et je l'essuyais rapidement en constatant que nous étions arrivés.

J'oubliais rapidement mes petits problèmes et me mis rapidement dans l'ambiance.

C'était plaisant de voir Liz et Lice s'amuser autant. Rose s'était mis en tête qu'il fallait renouveler un peu ma garde de robe pour être mieux vue par les mecs. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel quand elle avait dit cela.

La journée se passa rapidement et je m'amusais comme une folle malgré la folie dont faisaient part Alice et Rosalie.

Mais malgré le fait que mon esprit fut occupé, je ne cessais d'avoir une pensée envers Edward.

Je voulais le revoir, je voulais savoir. C'est pourquoi je comptais aller le voir dès le lundi venu.

* * *

**Avis??**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus.**

**Malheureusement je ne pourrais publier avant début juin car mes examens approchent.**

**Bisous =)**

**A Bientôt…**


	12. Chapter 11 : Supermassive Black Hole

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me revoilà, bon un grand merci pour votre patience, et pour vous remercier voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu avec les révélations d'Edward.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 11: Supermassive Black Hole

Les talons de mes bottes claquaient violemment sur les trottoirs de Manhattan, ma robe en laine couleur gris perle suivait parfaitement les mouvements de mon corps, je marchais d'un pas décidé, sûr de moi. J'étais sûr de moi et j'avais l'air sûr de moi.

Ok, ok, je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Je soufflais un bon coup et mis en marche mon Ipod pour me donner plus d'assurance, du moins faire semblant d'en avoir.

_Supermassive Black Hole_ de _Muse_ débuta et involontairement mon corps suivit le rythme de la musique, me faisant marcher plus rapidement.

**Oh baby dont you know I suffer? **Oh Bébé sais-tu que je souffre?

**Oh baby can you hear me moan? **Oh Bébé peux-tu m'entendre gémir?

**You caught me under false pretences **Tu me garde avec de faux prétextes

**How long before you let me go? **Quand me laissera-tu partir ?

**You set my soul alight **Tu illumines mon âme

**You set my soul alight **Tu illumines mon âme

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**I thought I was a fool for no-one **Je pensais n'être un naïf pour personne

**Oh baby I'm a fool for you **Oh bébé je suis naïf pour toi

**You're the queen of the superficial **Tu es la reine du superficiel

**And how long before you tell the truth **Quand dira-tu la vérité ?

**You set my soul alight **Tu illumines mon âme

**You set my soul alight **Tu illumines mon âme

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**Supermassive black hole **Trou noir supermassif

**Supermassive black hole **Trou noir supermassif

**Supermassive black hole **Trou noir supermassif

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif

**Supermassive black hole **Trou noir supermassif

**Supermassive black hole **Trou noir supermassif

**Supermassive black hole **Trou noir supermassif

Même si le rythme de cette musique était entrainante, les paroles me rappelaient incessamment la raison de ma présence en ces lieux.

Je me trouvais devant l'école d'Alice. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici?

Ok, j'étais curieuse, mais bon sang j'étais morte de trouille.

J'avais passé les derniers jours à me faire des idées, plus dingues les unes que les autres. Un réseau mafieux, des tueurs en séries, tueurs à gage et j'en passe.

Je devenais rapidement parano.

Alors j'essayais de ne pas y penser mais mon obsession était plus forte que tout.

C'est pour quoi malgré la peur qui me dominait, je me trouvais ici en train d'attendre qu'il sorte.

Alice avait quitté l'école bien plus tôt dans la journée et s'occupait maintenant d'Elisabeth. Elles étaient parties au cinéma et probablement manger dans un endroit branché de New York. Je n'étais pas très partante à l'idée de laisser ma fille de cinq ans avec une adolescente de dix sept ans dans un endroit plus que fréquenté où alcool et glamour était de coutume. Mais Alice avait réussi à me mettre en confiance en choisissant un endroit où la moyenne d'âge était de douze ans.

Je m'allumais une cigarette pour déstresser. J'étais appuyais sur l'un des grands murs qui surplombait l'enceinte de l'établissement, juste à côté de la grille. J'avais fait un effort de présentation, pour avoir à la fois l'air impassible et hyper sexy, histoire qu'il ne puisse en rien me résister et qu'il me révèle toute la vérité.

Alors affublée de ma robe, dernière acquisition lors de ma journée shopping avec Alice, de mes bottes en cuir noir qui me faisaient des jambes encore plus longue, de ma petite veste cintré coordonnée avec mes chaussures et de mes Ray ban soigneusement posées sur mon nez, j'essayais de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour en attendant l'homme que je devais faire craquer.

Les sifflements que d'ordinaire je détestais entendre lorsqu'ils m'étaient destinés me donnèrent encore plus confiance et heureuse de mon initiative.

Il finit par arriver à son tour, en pleine discussion avec un de ses collègues, il s'arrêta net en m'apercevant.

Son collègue observa alors l'objet de béatitude du professeur de français et me regarda lui aussi avec envie.

Le beau professeur de français laissa ses yeux se balader sur mon corps et j'en profitais pour mettre en œuvre mon plan d'attaque.

Retirant théâtralement mes lunettes de soleil pour les ranger dans mon sac, je fis ce que j'appelle un « jeter de cheveux » avant de me redresser du mur et de partir à la direction opposée de mon Apollon.

Et là je mis le compte à rebours en marche.

5...

…4...

…3...

…2...

…1...

…

_« Bella, attends, entendis-je crier derrière moi. »_

Après une petite danse intérieure que je faillis réaliser pour de vrai en plein milieu du trottoir je me retourner vers lui très, très mais alors vraiment très, lentement.

Il s'arrêta face à moi après sa mini poursuite effectuée pour MOI. Gros sourire que je me pressais de ravaler.

_« Oui, demandai-je d'un ton détaché._

_Que fais-tu ici, tu m'attendais?_

_J'attendais Alice, répondis-je en insistant bien sur le prénom, mais elle m'a averti trop tard qu'elle avait fini les cours plus tôt._

_Oh, dit-il presque déçu. »_

De nouveau petite danse intérieure, il était déçu. Alors que mon visage restait impassible, mon moi intérieur, lui, affichait un sourire niais que j'avais du mal à contrôler.

_« Tu fais quelque chose, maintenant, me demanda-t-il. »_

Là, j'essaie de cesser cette foutu danse intérieure et de répondre d'un ton détaché. Je ressemble à une adolescente de treize ans qui ne se contrôle plus. Ok, souffle, souffle.

_« Je comptais rentrer, répondis-je._

_Je peux te raccompagner?_

_Pourquoi pas? »_

Je remis mes Ray ban sur mon nez, toujours avec allure, enfin je l'espérais.

Il glissa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps.

Il semblait avoir décidé de faire le trajet en silence mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille.

_« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'empêche d'être avec moi, demandai-je toujours en essayant de paraître détachée._

_Tu es vraiment superbe aujourd'hui._

_Edward, dis-je énervée qu'il ignore mon commentaire._

_Une intention particulière pour t'habiller ainsi? Surtout pour te rendre devant le lycée de ta sœur. Peut-être un professeur sexy que tu veux impressionner._

_Peut-être, mais pas seulement._

_Ah oui, s'étonna-t-il faussement, quelles étaient tes autres intentions? »_

Ok, alors ne pas se démonter, garder l'air sûr de soi, rien ne m'atteint, ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

J'haussai un sourcil en sa direction et pressai un peu le pas pour le devancer.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mon visage. Mais il disparut rapidement quand après qu'il m'ait attrapé par le bras, je me retrouvais plaquée contre son torse. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille, son autre main caressait mes cheveux et ses lèvres se baladaient sur mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, un bien-être m'envahit.

_« Dois-je être jaloux? Me demanda-t-il._

_Tu n'as rien à lui envier._

_Vraiment?_

_Oui._

_Pourtant je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu aussi sublime pour moi lorsque nous étions ensemble._

_Évidemment puisque toi tu m'aimais pour ce que j'étais._

_Si ton nouveau prétendant s'intéresse plus à ton apparence qu'à ce que tu es, alors c'est un imbécile._

_Probablement mais quand on est amoureuse on devient stupide et les idiots on ne les remarque pas._

_Amoureuse à ce point? S'étonna-t-il. Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à ton physique?_

_Oui, répondis-je en quittant son étreinte, il m'a quitté pour une blonde superficielle, alors c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour le récupérer. »_

J'avais utilisé un ton léger pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal, du moins pas trop. Sa tête s'affaissa et en croisant ses yeux j'y vis de la culpabilité.

_« Ecoute Bella, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai quitté. »_

Ça y est on reparlait de ce qui m'intéressait.

_« Non, justement je ne le sais pas, répondis-je. »_

Menteuse.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

Nous étions arrivé à mon immeuble. C'était là ou jamais, je préparais mon visage impassible, sûr de soi et me retournais vivement vers lui, prête à assouvir ma curiosité. Mais des lèvres se plaquèrent violemment sur les miennes et nous nous engageâmes dans un baiser fougueux.

Je ressentis le froid du mur, sur lequel il m'avait collé, s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements. La chaleur qui commença à s'insinuer dans mes membres en provenance de mon bas ventre, contrastait avec cette fraicheur.

Il quitta mes lèvres avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Avec son air victorieux et la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux, je me sentis m'embraser davantage.

Il mit ma main dans la sienne et passa la porte du bâtiment en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

_« Les filles sont en haut je suppose, dit-il._

_Non, répondis-je en regardant ma montre, elle ne rentre que dans deux heures voire trois. »_

Nous arrivâmes devant ma porte et attendit que j'ouvre la porte.

_« Enfin une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il à ma réponse. »_

Une fois la porte de l'appartement passée, nos lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau, sa bouche dériva rapidement sur mon cou. Ma robe toucha rapidement le sol juste après que j'eus retiré mes bottes. Il m'entraîna rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre et j'en profitais pour retirais son haut.

Sa bouche sur mes seins et ses mains partout sur mon corps me firent davantage m'enflammer.

Je me relevais pour qu'il se retrouve au même niveau que moi, c'est-à-dire sans rien.

Sa bouche parcourait chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était lorsqu'une personne s'occupe de vous. C'est tellement bon de se sentir aimé.

Nos corps ne furent plus qu'un rapidement. Nos hanches bougeaient en rythme, chaque coup de rein m'envoyait un râle de plaisir.

Nous parvînmes à notre paroxysme ensemble et je m'endormis dans ses bras juste après qu'il m'ait murmuré un « je t'aime ».

J'aurai dû avoir un goût amer après ce virement de situation, alors que ma curiosité n'était pas assouvie, mais je ressentais juste un éternel bonheur.

Le retrouver était tellement bon.

**Avis?**

**Voilà, je sais c'est court mais la suite arrivera rapidement promis.**

**Bisous =)**

**À Bientôt!**

**PS: Je viens de publier une nouvelle fiction, enfin pour l'instant je n'ai que le prologue et le résumé. J'attends vos avis avec impatience =).**

**Le reflet de lui-même:**

**Edward et Mike sont jumeaux. Mike, sexy, capitaine de l'équipe de basket, aimant à filles est le mec que tout le monde veut avoir. Edward, avec ses grosses lunettes, ses chemises à carreaux et ses T-shirt plus que démodés, est l'un des plus gros associable du lycée.**

**Bella est la seule à avoir remarqué le véritable potentiel d'Edward et elle va essayer de tout faire pour que celui-ci remarque le sien.**


	13. Chapter 12 : Dynamite

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**De retour de vacances, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous si ce n'est pas déjà fait. **

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews je vous adore.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 12:

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je grognais quelque peu contre celui-ci avant de m'extraire de force de ses bras et de décrocher. Je répondis d'une voix rauque et légèrement ennuyée.

_« C'est comme ça que tu me reçois après tout ce temps, me dit une voix masculine familière._

_Jake, m'écriais-je en me levant d'un bond, soudain réveillée._

_Qui d'autre?_

_Que me vaut cet honneur?_

_Et bien je suis sur New York et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir!_

_Prétentieux! Tu loges où?_

_Chez toi bien évidemment Chérie!_

_Bien évidemment chez moi, la question ne se pose même pas. Je suppose que tu attends au Café que je te rejoigne._

_Tu résonnes bien._

_Ecoute, je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes._

_T'as encore été faire la fête. Bon, je t'attends!_

_A tout de suite, répondis-je. »_

Après avoir raccroché, je remarquais que deux prunelles vertes me scrutaient.

_« Qui c'est Jake? Me demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur son nom._

_Pourquoi, t'es jaloux?_

_Tout a fait!_

_C'est mon deuxième amant, répondis-je en souriant et en me levant._

_J'espère que je suis le premier! S'exclama-t-il._

_Non, tu n'es que le quatrième. »_

J'étais en train de me diriger vers la salle de bain quand il sortit du lit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il commença à me picorer le cou de baisers et je voyais bien où il voulait en venir. Seulement je n'en avais pas le temps, mais putain qu'est-ce que j'en mourrais d'envie.

_« Laisse moi te montrer que je vaux mieux que la quatrième place, me murmura-t-il avant d'attraper mon lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres. »_

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je tentais de le réprimer.

Je m'échappais brutalement de son étreinte et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain.

Je me dépêchais de me laver rapidement et passais le jean et pull que j'avais réussis à attraper en vitesse. Je sortis de la salle de bain, me précipitant vers la porte d'entrée, chaussures en main.

_« Je retiens, criais-je une fois la porte passée, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »_

Je mis rapidement mes chaussures avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse et de m'engager sur les rues new-yorkaises bondées. Je pris le métro et me retrouvais un quart d'heure plus tard dans ce café si familier.

Le grand indien, plus jeune que moi de deux ans, qui attendait à une table, afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il me vit.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que j'étais étouffée dans son étreinte. Il me fit tournoyer autour de lui et je fus heureuse de retrouver le sol lorsqu'il m'y reposa. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte tout de suite, mais j'affichais moi aussi ce stupide sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_« Tu m'as manqué, m'écriais-je en le reprenant aussitôt dans mes bras._

_Toi aussi, putain ce que c'était long! »_

Il me rendit mon étreinte et nous nous séparâmes afin de pouvoir nous asseoir.

Il m'avait horriblement manqué.

Nous nous étions rencontrés à Londres lorsque j'étais encore à fond dans ma musique.

Jacob et moi avions fait connaissance dans uns des pubs anglais que j'affectionnais tant à fréquenter. Il était lui aussi auteur compositeur et il s'était produit à de nombreuses occasions aux mêmes soirées que moi. Nous avions vite accrochés, ayant un caractère semblable. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami, dans ce monde de rapace et d'hypocrite qu'était le monde de la musique, Jacob m'apportait une bouffée d'air frais.

Il avait été là quand James avait déconné, à l'enterrement de mon frère et à l'aéroport le jour de mon départ pour la grande pomme.

Il venait me voir à chaque fois qu'il passait par New York et me faisait sortir de mon trou.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'ermite que j'étais devenue.

_« Alors tu vas mieux? Me demanda-t-il._

_Oui, bien sûr pourquoi?_

_Ton coup de déprime avec ce mec, m'expliqua-t-il._

_Oui, ça va mieux, enfin c'est compliqué. »_

Je lui narrais les évènements qu'il ignorait et il ne semblait pas approuver tout ceci. Il grimaçait souvent. Toutefois il ne dit rien. C'est aussi pour cela que nous étions amis, il ne me jugeait pas.

C'était primordial pour moi.

Alors c'était décidé. Ce soir nous sortions en boîte, pour mon plus grand malheur et pour le plus grand bonheur de Jake.

Alice était de la partie, mais Rose avait autre chose de prévu.

J'avais déjà atteint un taux d'alcoolémie certain quand j'avais décidé de rejoindre la piste de danse. Je bougeais en rythme en me déhanchant plus explicitement sur le morceau. Je m'en moquais, j'avais un grand et musclé indien comme garde du corps.

_Dynamite taio cruz_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance _**Je suis venu pour danser, danser, danser, danser**_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans _**Je frappe le sol car c'est mes plans, plans, plans, plans**_I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands _**Je porte toutes mes meilleures marques, marques, marques, marques**_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands _**Laissez-moi de l'espace pour mes deux mains, mains, mains, mains**_You you'Cause it goes on and on and on _**Car ça continue encore et encore et encore**_And it goes on and on and on, yeah _**And ça continue encore et encore et encore**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes _**Je lance mes mains en l'air parfois**_Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go _**Disant ay-oh, je dois y aller**_I wanna celebrate and live my life _**Je veux fêter et vivre ma vie**_Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go _**Disant ay-oh, allons-y**_'Cause we gon' rock this club _**Car on va remuer ce club**_We gon' go all night _**On va y aller toute la nuit**_We gon' light it up _**On va tout allumer**_Like it's dynamite _**Comme par dynamite**_'Cause I told you once _**Car je te l'ai dis une fois**_Now I told you twice _**Maintenant une deuxième**_We gon' light it up _**On va tout allumer**_Like it's dynamite _**Comme par dynamite**_I came to move, move, move, move _**Je suis venu pour bouger, bouger, bouger, bouger**_Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew _**Dégage du chemin de moi et ma bande, bande, bande, bande**_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do _**Je suis en boîte donc je vais faire, faire, faire, faire**_Just what the f*** I came here to do, do, do, do _**Ce que je suis venu faire, faire, faire, faire**_Yep, Yep'Cause it goes on and on and on _**Car ça continue encore et encore et encore**_And it goes on and on and on, yeah _**And ça continue encore et encore et encore**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes _**Je lance mes mains en l'air parfois**_Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go _**Disant ay-oh, je dois y aller**_I wanna celebrate and live my life _**Je veux fêter et vivre ma vie**_Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go _**Disant ay-oh, allons-y**_'Cause we gon' rock this club _**Car on va remuer ce club**_We gon' go all night _**On va y aller toute la nuit**_We gon' light it up _**On va tout allumer**_Like it's dynamite _**Comme par dynamite**_'Cause I told you once _**Car je te l'ai dis une fois**_Now I told you twice _**Maintenant une deuxième**_We gon' light it up _**On va tout allumer**_Like it's dynamite _**Comme par dynamite**_I'm gonna take it all, I _**Je vais tout prendre, je**_I'm gonna be the last one standing _**Je serais le dernier debout**_Higher over all, I _**Plus haut que tout, je**_I'm gonna be the last one landing _**Je serais le dernier atteri**_'Cause I, I, I, believe it _**Car j'y, j'y, j'y crois**_And I,I,I, I just want it all _**Et je, je, je, je veux tout**_I just want it all _**Je veux juste tout**_I wanna put my hands in the air, hands in the air _**Je veux mettre mes mains en l'air, mains en l'air**_Put your hands in the air _**Mets tes mains en l'air**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes _**Je lance mes mains en l'air parfois**_Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go _**Disant ay-oh, je dois y aller**_I wanna celebrate and live my life _**Je veux fêter et vivre ma vie**_Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go _**Disant ay-oh, allons-y**_'Cause we gon' rock this club _**Car on va remuer ce club**_We gon' go all night _**On va y aller toute la nuit**_We gon' light it up _**On va tout allumer**_Like it's dynamite _**Comme par dynamite**_'Cause I told you once _**Car je te l'ai dis une fois**_Now I told you twice _**Maintenant une deuxième**_We gon' light it up _**On va tout allumer**_Like it's dynamite _**Comme par dynamite**

La chanson se termina et je croisais deux prunelles vertes. Mon corps était collé à celui de Jacob alors qu'un autre morceau débutait.

Si ses yeux avaient étaient des armes, je crois que Jake serait mort.

Il était là avec son cousin, son frère, ma meilleure amie et surtout sa pouffiasse blonde qui ne se gêna pas pour embrasser à pleine bouche mon homme comme pour marquer son territoire.

Automatiquement mon corps arrêta ses ondulations et Jake le remarqua aussitôt et suivit mon regard.

Je le quittais pour marcher vers eux. Alice me suivait et Jake aussi, je le compris quand il passa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille.

J'affichais un grand sourire et saluais ma meilleure amie en premier pour finir par Edward et sa pouf.

Il ne me lâchais pas du regard, enfin c'est surtout la main de mon meilleur ami posé sur ma hanche qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

_« Si j'avais su que nous sortions au même endroit, nous serions partis ensemble, me dit Rose._

_Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant on peut en profiter. Si nous prenions un verre? Proposais-je tout en regardant du coin de l'œil mon adonis. »_

Emmet acquiesça le premier, comme le bout en train qu'il était. Si je n'avais pas autant bu, j'aurais probablement mieux vu le regard qu'Alice lançait à Jasper et le sourire que ce dernier affichait.

Seulement voilà, j'étais surtout concentré sur la paire d'émeraudes qui me fixait intensément.

_« Au fait, je vous présente Jacob, dis-je à tout le monde, Jacob tu connais Rose, son mec Emmet, le cousin d'Emmet, Jasper qui est à la même université que moi, le frère d'Emmet Edward et le prof d'Alice ainsi que sa copine Tanya._

_Sa fiancée en fait, se dandina la blondasse. »_

Sale Pute va! Criait mon cerveau.

Jake dut remarquer mon malaise car il me proposa une danse, que je n'eus pas le temps de refuser car il m'emmena directement à sa suite. Le groupe nous avait rejoint et alors que les première note de _Lapdance_ de _N.E.R.D. _se firent entendent, mon corps réagit immédiatement et mes hanches commencèrent à bouger en rythme.

Mes bras autour de cou de Jacob, ses mains sur mes hanches et nos corps collés effrontément l'un à l'autre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais jamais imaginé sortir avec l'indien, et je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'autre que de l'amitié. De son côté Jake m'avait toujours considéré comme une sœur, il était amoureux de Leah sa petite amie et Muse.

Alors que je quittais le regard de Jacob pour observer la piste de danse, je remarquais que l'on me fixait. Quand Tanya vit que son homme n'était pas vraiment attentif à elle, elle commença elle aussi à jouer la carte de la provocation.

Ça me faisait mal, beaucoup trop et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à me venger, rendre Edward jaloux ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Je ne faisais donc que subir.

Mais même si j'essayais de faire bonne figure et de m'amusais, cela ne passait pas. Mon meilleur ami avait perçu mon trouble depuis le début mais je refusais qu'il me raccompagne lorsqu'il me l'avait demandé. Alors après avoir dit au revoir tout le monde en omettant bien entendu le couple de l'année, je sortis de la boîte et l'air froid de la nuit vint me frapper de plein fouet.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je n'arrivais pas à les réprimer.

J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi et je fus arrêtée quand on m'attrapa le poignet.

Edward se tenait là face moi, et l'espace d'un instant je crus rêver.

Quand il vit l'état dans lequel j'étais, le tristesse s'étala sur son magnifique visage. Sans aucune hésitation, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces.

_« Je suis désolé, me murmura-t-il, il est temps que tu saches toute l'histoire. »_

**Avis?**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous faire subir cela, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre mais cette fin ne doit pas vous rendre euphoriques.**

**Que voulez-vous, je suis un tantinet sadique.**

**Bon, j'aurais aimé avoir vos pronostics sur ce qui va suivre, Quel est le grand méchant et vilain secret d'Edward?**

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous =)**


	14. Chapter 13 : Du temps

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'absence et le retard, deux mois c'est vraiment long.**

**Un grand merci à vos reviews qui comme d'ordinaire me mettent du baume au coeur et c'est avec grand plaisir que je les lis.**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture =)**

Sans aucune hésitation, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces.

_« Je suis désolé, me murmura-t-il, il est temps que tu saches toute l'histoire. »_

Son souffle chaud sur mon coup m'avait comme électrisait et mon cœur se réchauffa. Il me tenait étroitement contre lui un long moment avant de m'attraper la main et de commencer à nous diriger loin du club.

Je me demandai ce qu'il avait pu dire à Tanya pour qu'elle ne lui court pas après, mais j'avais peur de rompre ce silence, peur en réalité de savoir ce qu'il me cachait, peur de connaître son secret qui semblait tant le bouffer. Alors j'attendis, j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

Il finit par nous mener au bout d'une bonne demi heure de route sur un petit banc à quelques blocs seulement de mon appartement. Il captura mes mains des siennes et se tint face à moi sérieux comme jamais je ne l'avais jamais vu.

_« Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il doucement. »_

J'opinais, et il souffla un bon coup avant de débuter son récit.

_« A l'époque j'étais à l'université, tu sais j'ai étudié à Columbia, et mes études se passaient bien mais j'ai déconné. Je faisais pas mal de soirées, je m'amusais beaucoup mais je tentais de rester concentré dans mes études. Tu sais mes parents sont plutôt heureux financièrement mais payer une université comme Columbia même pour eux c'était quand même pas une petite somme. Ils m'ont versé l'intégralité de ce qu'ils avaient économisé pour mes études sur un compte à mon nom._

_J'étais très méticuleux sur mon argent et n'en dépensais que rarement en grande quantité._

_Lors de l'une de ces fameuses soirées, j'ai perdu le contrôle, à vrai dire je ne me souviens de rien. De la drogue je suppose, je ne pourrai dire si je l'ai avalé consciemment ou pas. _

_Plusieurs jours sont passé avant que la banque ne m'appelle pour me dire que le virement avait bien été effectué. Je ne compris pas, et ils m'expliquèrent que l'intégralité de mon compte avait bien été viré sur un compte je ne sais où. J'ai cru vivre un cauchemar. Comment aurai-je pu annoncer une telle chose à mes parents, comment aurais-je pu arrêter mes études._

_A l'époque Tanya me tournait autour et j'ai fini par lui raconter mes problèmes. J'étais résigné à tout arrêter et à affronter ce qui m'attendait. Mais elle me proposa une autre option, une qui à l'époque je n'aurai pas pu refusé._

_Elle m'avait raconté que son père prêtait souvent de l'argent en échange d'un service. Je me suis empressé de savoir quel genre de tâche il fallait faire. Elle m'avait expliqué que ce n'était rien d'illégal devant mon regard apeuré, mais que ce service ne serait pas forcément demandé sur le tas. Et comme l'abrutit fini que je suis, j'ai accepté, fit-il en ce tapant le front je m'empressai de prendre sa main dans la mienne et il continua._

_J'avais presque oublié ce foutu service. J'étais sortie avec Tanya durant ma dernière année de faculté, et nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis la fin de nos études. J'avais cru pouvoir m'en sortir indemne, mais bien entendu ce fameux service est revenu._

_Je n'avais pas conscience que le père de Tanya était si puissant, sinon j'avais je n'aurai fait affaire avec un tel individu._

_Bref, j'ai voulu refusé un tel service, mais il ne l'entendit pas ainsi, me menaçant d'abord de me reprendre l'argent, ce qui ne me fit pas flancher. Mais il a parlé de s'attaquer à ma famille, de ruiner la réputation de mon père en l'accusant de pédophile ou que sais-je encore et je n'eus aucun doute que s'il lâchait une telle rumeur elle serait certifié par je ne sais quels témoins payés à cet effet. »_

Il s'arrêta de parler alors que mon cerveau tentait d'emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'il m'avait donné. Puis je finis par comprendre.

_« Qu'étais-ce service, demandai-je. »_

Il baissa la tête honteux.

_« Edward, ne me dis pas que c'est pour cela que tu m'as quitté, ne me dis pas qu'il t'a demandé d'épouser son fille, c'est insensé._

_Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui a choisi, de tout évidence quand Tanya veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient surtout que son père lui offre tout ce qu'elle veut. »_

Ma main lâcha celle d'Edward pour que je puisse faire de mes mains deux poings distincts. Mes jointures commençaient à se blanchir et la douleur dans mes articulations se faisait sentir en vu de la colère qui me possédait. Les larmes finirent par arriver comme à chacune de mes crises de nerfs.

Edward entoura mes poings de ses mains et s'évertua à desserrer mes doigts pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la paume de mes mains.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, demandai-je._

_Franchement, Bella, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette galère et je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi._

_Alors quoi, tu vas continuer de me voir en cachette et aller sauter ta pouf de l'autre côté. Putain Edward tu vas te marier avec cette garce._

_Je sais Bella, excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne moi._

_Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, c'est à cette salope hypocrite et misogyne que j'en veux. Mais j'ai besoin de temps._

_Du temps? Me questionna-t-il, tu me quittes?_

_Non, bien sûr que non, m'empressai-je de le contredire en posant mes mains sur ses joues, j'ai besoin de temps pour tout mettre à plat et voir s'il n'y a pas une solution. Laisse moi juste quelques jours, s'il te plait. »_

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et notre baiser devint vite plus violent, plus fougueux, montrant notre désespoir. Je partis et le laissais sur le banc. J'avais intérêt à trouver une solution et une sacrée en plus de cela. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il soit impliqué dans une histoire aussi tordu.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je payais la baby-sitter et la libéré en la remerciant. J'allais vérifier si Lizzy dormait et fermait sa porte après l'avoir embrassé.

Une fois dans la cuisine je me sortis un verre en cristal et dé-bouchonnais une bonne bouteille de vin blanc sucré, mon pécher mignon.

J'en étais à mon troisième verre et je sentais déjà l'alcool réchauffais mes organes.

Un air résonna dans ma tête et je reconnus la chanson d'_Amandine Bourgeois Du temps_, je montai sur la petite table basse longeant mon canapé et commençais à marcher sur son long en tendant les bas pour maintenir mon équilibre, mon verre dans ma main droite et chantant les paroles qui me revenaient rapidement en tête.

_Du temps, du temps  
J'ai qu'ce mot-là aux tympans  
Va-t'en"  
M'as-tu dit péniblement  
En nous flinguant à bout portant_

Du temps, du temps  
T'as qu'ce mot-là entre les dents  
Attends  
Que passent un peu tous mes vents  
Parles-en plutôt sur un divan

Du temps, du temps  
Mais apprend à tes dépends  
Que l'on ne laisse pas en suspens  
Un amour si bien portant

Du temps, du temps  
Je t'en donne autant que t'en attends  
Pourtant  
Ne sois pas mauvais perdant  
Si finalement tout fout le camp

Du temps, du temps  
Mais apprend à tes dépends  
Que l'on ne laisse pas en suspens  
Un amour si bien portant  


Jacob pénétra dans l'appartement et vint me regarder en secouant la tête moi vacillant sur la petite table d'à peine un mètre carré. Je continuais de chanter, enfin plutôt de m'égosiller tout en bougeant en pseudo équilibre sur ce petit bout de bois laqué.

_Du temps, combien de nuits  
Du temps, combien d'whisky  
Du temps, combien d'autres vies  
Du temps, combien d'mépris  
Du temps, combien d'duperies  
Du temps, combien d'coucheries  
Du temps, combien d'autres filles  
Du temps, combien d'conneries  
Du temps, combien d'débris  
Du temps, combien d'sauteries  
Du temps, combien  
Combien_

De temps, de temps  
Mais apprend à tes dépends  
Que l'on ne laisse pas en suspens  
Un amour si bien portant 

je finis ma chansonnette en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je me frottais vivement le visage et Jake vint poser sur moi son regard réprobateur. Il me retira le verre des mains et je ronchonnais.

_« Boire entre amis, Ok, boire, en boîte, Ok, mais boire seule chez soi, avec sa gamine qui dors dans la pièce d'à côté c'est ridicule. »_

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée alors que je lui lançais un regard meurtrier.

_« Attends au moins que je sois rentré avant d'ouvrir les meilleurs bouteilles, se plaignit-il._

_Va te chercher une verre, Jacob, et rend moi le mien. »_

Je me levai du canapé et récupérais mon verre entre ses mais avant de me laisser retomber sur le sofa moelleux. Du liquide jaune pâle se renversa sur ma robe et je laissais tombé. Mon ventre fit un bruit qui aurait pu réveiller les morts. Jake décida de commander chinois.

Et je finis la soirée, après être allée finalement me changer, en jogging extra large, ma tête sur l'épaule de Jake, alternant entre le plat de nouilles chinoises et mon verre de vin à raconter mes malheurs à Jake. Il m'écouta comme toujours et ne me jugea pas.

Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre et alors que je me pensais fatiguée, je me redressais vivement l'air paniqué. Je regardais Jake et lui dis en baissant d'un ton:

_« Oh mince, j'ai oublié de penser à Alice, oh je suis vraiment irresponsable, bon fais genre on étaient mort d'inquiétude, je suis très remontée, et euh attends il est quel heure. »_

je me pressais de ranger à la vas vite les verres et les plats de pâtes, en les cachant du mieux que je pouvais, Jake m'indiqua qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin et j'arborais mon visage de grande sœur inquiète. Je me levais précipitamment du canapé, non sans mal car j'étais tout de même bourrée, il fallait le dire, enfin rien qu'un peu.

_« Mon Dieu Alice, tu as vu l'heure? Lui demandai-je essayant de paraître en colère._

_Hum,hum, répondit-elle dans les nuages. »_

Je tournais autour d'elle telle un lion en cage alors qu'elle paraissait détendue. D'ordinaire elle m'aurait déjà attaqué.

_« Tu vas bien Alice, m'inquiétais-je réellement._

_J'ai passé une superbe soirée, dit-elle._

_Ah bon, m'étonnais-je. »_

Étant donné que la mienne fut chaotique je n'ai pas pensé un instant à la sienne, que suis-je égoïste.

_« Jasper est tellement, ahhhhhh, souffla-t-elle ne terminant pas sa phrase. »_

j'eus le malheur de lui demander de terminer sa phrase et elle partit dans un long monologue sur toutes les merveilleuses qualités de Jasper et je terminai dans le canapé que les genoux de Jake en train de m'endormir, sentant déjà le mal de tête monter, alors qu'Alice continuait son monologue confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

Je ne dus pas dormir beaucoup car peu de temps après fermé les yeux Lizzy vint me voir les yeux encore ensommeillés réclamant son petit déjeuner.

Et c'était reparti pour une journée. Je voulais absolument trouver une solution à tous ce bordel qui trônait autour de moi et j'essayais tant bien que mal mais tous les plans que j'échafaudais se finissait mal. Moi en prison ou en cavale, Tanya morte au fond d'un trou tuée par mes soins, Edward tout à moi.

Je commençais à me dire que ce serait un bon plan si on oubliant tous les principes moraux et les ennuies que pouvait engendrait un assassinat. Décidément cette fille réveillait vraiment mes pires côtés.

**Avis?**

**Houlà je sais ça fait court, mais je vous promet un nouveau chapitre très rapidement et un petit point de vue Alice, pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.**

**Merci de continuer de me suivre en tous les cas.**

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous =)**


	15. Chapter 14 : Time of My Life

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour votre patience qui a du faiblir à de nombreux moments.**

**Voilà le prochain chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, et un grand merci à toutes vos reviews =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Ok! Je suis dans la merde, mais quand je dis dans la merde c'est vraiment dans la merde. Pourquoi avais-je donc accepté, mais pourquoi, ça c'était vraiment la question.

Je n'étais pas une grande adepte de ce genre de soirée, non, j'étais plutôt soirée entre amis, plutôt tranquille pépère que guindée avec un balai dans le cul.

Mais quelle merde, putain c'est pas vrai.

À cet instant précis, j'étais accroupie derrière un pot de fleur en train de me planquer de l'être le plus horrible qui existe sur cette satané planète. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il soit à la même réception que moi.

Alice avait d'abord essayé de me convaincre, puis Rose s'y était mise et j'avais fini par accepter. Quelle superbe idée j'avais eue là, j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi.

Seulement voilà, j'avais été curieuse, je voulais voir en face de quoi je me battais et j'étais venue.

C'était une des grandes soirées annuelles des Volturi et Denali. Je n'avais pas vraiment été officiellement invitée. Alice l'avait été par l'intermédiaire de Jasper, Rose par Emmet, et les Cullen étant des amis des V&D étaient bien entendus conviés.

Une des soirée les plus attendues de l'année parce qu'énormément de célébrités y étaient conviées.

Et bien entendu, comme la sombre idiote que je suis, je n'ai pas pensé une seule minute que lui pouvait être là. Cette enflure de James, foutu acteur britannique ainsi que sa pouf, pute et pétasse rousse Victoria.

J'essayais de retrouver mon calme, car l'unique réaction que j'ai eu en le voyant fut de me cacher.

J'étais venue dans le but de voir comment étaient les Denali et de voir dans quel milieu ils évoluaient pour savoir s'il était bon de m'attaquer à eux. Hélas le grandissime de cette fête ne pouvait me montrer que leur puissance et leur influence dans tous les milieux qui soient.

Je tentais de me résonner et aperçus le petit groupe de mes amis non loin de moi. Je franchissais les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient aussi discrètement que faire se peut en marchant les jambes fléchies et le dos recourbé, cachant mon visage.

Alice et Rose me regardèrent étrangement. Je leur fis un sourire crisper.

_« Je vais rentrer, annonçais-je. »_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et Alice et Rose commencèrent à râler.

_« Non, mais Bella la fête n'a pas encore commencé, attends une heure ou deux, gémit Rose._

_Oh allez, Bell's fais pas ta rabat joie et décoince toi, il y a pleins de beaux males ce soir. »_

Le regard meurtrier que lança Edward à ma sœur suite à ses paroles m'aurait presque fait sourire si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique à mes yeux.

_« Je vous assure, les filles, insistais-je, il faut absolument que je rentre. »_

Et en relevant la tête, la catastrophe arriva. Je croisais son regard sombre, un sourire s'afficha sur ses traits, il m'avait reconnue et se diriger vers moi.

_« Et merde, lâchais-je._

_Que se passe-t-il Bell's? Me demanda Alice inquiète tout à coup suite à la lividité de mon visage surement._

_Bella, s'exclama James faisant que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui._

_James, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, ça faisait longtemps._

_Bien trop longtemps ma belle, j'étais tellement avide de te revoir, mais il semble qu'il soit devenu difficile d'avoir de tes nouvelles depuis que tu as quitté le milieu._

_Ah ça, lâcha Alice, désolée, me murmura-t-elle._

_Tu as tellement changé, s'exclama-t-il, laissa moi te serrer dans mes bras. »_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il m'enlaça fortement et embrassa mon cou. Je me dégageais rapidement en essayant de sourire malgré tout.

_« J'allais partir, en fait, lui dis-je, je suis quelque peu fatiguée._

_Oh non c'est fort dommage, présente moi tes amis avant, s'enthousiasma-t-il en louchant sur la présence féminine._

_Rose, Emmet son petit ami, Jasper, Edward, sa fiancée Tanya et Alice ma sœur, désignais-je tour à tour._

_Ta sœur vraiment, s'exclama-t-il, elle est presque aussi délicieuse que toi._

_Je te conseille de faire attention James, grinçais-je en le fusillant du regard pour qu'il lâche la main d'Alice qu'il avait prise. »_

Un blanc était rapidement venu se placé et un froid envahissait notre petit groupe. Je ne sais dire si c'était heureusement ou malheureusement la blondasse d'Edward ouvrit la bouche.

_« Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle, vous êtes James Carter, j'ai vu tous vos films vous êtes fantastique._

_Oui, dit-il ravi de son public, mais si tu veux on pourra en discuter tout à l'heure seule à seul._

_James, s'écria Victoria en arrivant, voilà bien vingt minutes que je te cherche partout._

_Oh oui, Bella tu te souviens de Victoria, me demanda-t-il espiègle en la prenant par la taille._

_Comment l'oublier! Répondis-je acide._

_Alors comment se passe ta musique, on n'entend plus parler de toi depuis des lustres, s'exclama la rousse._

_J'ai arrêté depuis un moment déjà, lui dis-je alors qu'elle le savait pertinemment._

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ce milieu, me dit Jasper._

_Oh Edward, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, s'exclama Tanya et serrant le bras d'Edward._

_Je ne le savais pas, s'expliqua-t-il confus en me regardant._

_J'ai arrêté, c'est du passé, dis-je mal à l'aise en me frottant le cou, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, tout cela commence à devenir fatiguant, lâchais-je peu soucieuse désormais de paraître impolie._

_Tu ne vas pas nous quitter si tôt, dit James, si tu t'en vas il faut que l'on se revoit._

_Certainement pas, m'impatientais-je, on n'a plus rien à se dire, tu le sais et je ne comprends pas d'où te viens le culot de venir me parler ce soir._

_Hum, j'avais presque oublier à quel point tu pouvais te montrer agressive, j'adorais ça. »_

Je le fusillais du regard, saluais rapidement mes amis d'un sourire et quittais cette foutue soirée le plus rapidement possible avant d'avoir murmurer à Jasper de faire attention à Alice.

Une fois rentrée, je libérais la baby-sitter et allais me coucher. Malheureusement s'en suivit une nuit de sommeil beaucoup trop agitée et je me relevais vers quatre heures du matin pour aller dans la cuisine. Alice était rentrée il y a déjà plus d'une heure, et je remerciais Jasper pour cela.

J'étais installé sur un tabouret dans la cuisine mon verre de lait à la maison quand on frappa doucement à la porte, au début je crus avoir rêvé, mais le bruit se répéta.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir. Je tombais nez à nez avec Edward. Je souris timidement et il vint me prendre dans ses bras tout en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

_« Tu vas bien, me murmura-t-il. »_

J'hochai doucement la tête avant de me blottir davantage contre lui. Je respirai son odeur et plongeais mon nez dans sa veste. Il me serra plus étroitement contre lui tout en dessinant des arabesque dans le bas de mon dos. Je soupirais de bien être.

Il m'entraina dans ma chambre et nous allongea sur le lit.

Ma main droite reposait sur sa poitrine et je calais confortablement ma tête contre son épaule. Il me caressa les cheveux tout en plongeant son nez dedans pour les respirer.

_« Si tu me racontais, me dit-il. »_

Je soupirais.

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'en parler._

_Mais moi, je tiens à savoir. »_

Je frottais mon visage contre sa poitrine et commençais à dessiner des arabesques sur sa poitrine.

_« D'accord, abdiquais-je. Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait un peu de musique il y a un an. En fait c'était plus que cela. Je commençais tout juste à percer dans l'international quand j'ai mis fin à ma carrière suite à la mort de mon frère et de la responsabilité que j'avais envers Liz et ma sœur._

_Pendant le temps où je tentais de percer dans la musique j'ai rencontré James, on est sorti ensemble durant deux ans et il m'a trompé à plusieurs reprises avant que je ne me décide de le lâcher. Je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir, j'étais très dépendante de lui, et je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi naïve, finissais-je. »_

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta d'embrasser mes cheveux et de me rapprocher de lui.

Et alors que j'étais dans l'étau de ses bras, tous mes soucis me semblèrent bien lointain et je me laissais tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là. C'était dimanche soit jour de repos mais aussi jour du grand nettoyage. Je me levai rapidement et après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner je revêtis ma tenue de combat c'est-à-dire short en jean et débardeur dix fois trop grand pour mon petit corps et une fois la chaîne musicale mise à la télé je commençais le boulot.

Je bougeais en rythme sur les différentes musiques qui passaient mais une attira plus particulièrement mon attention.

Dirty Dancing The Time of My Life

J'étais inconditionnellement amoureuse de cette musique et de ce film.

J'avais appris les paroles par cœur des mon plus jeune âge, à l'adolescence, je jouais un culte sans nom au pas de danse de cette scène et je rêvais secrètement de trouver un homme capable de tenir la comparaison. Je pourrai peut être apprendre à Edward les pas.

Je souriais en nous imaginant, moi essayant de lui apprendre à danser ce genre de danse, peut être savait-il déjà danser sur cette musique, j'en serai folle.

**Now I've had the time of my life **_Maintenant, j'ai le temps d'une vie_**No I never felt like this before **_Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_Oui je le jure c'est la vérité_**and I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tout cela_**'Cause I've had the time of my life **_Parce que j'ai le temps d'une vie_**and I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tous cela_

**I've been waiting for so long **_J'attendais depuis longtemps_**Now I've finally found someone **_Maintenant j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un_**To stand by me **_Pour être à mes côtés_**We saw the writing on the wall **_Nous avons vus les écrits sur les murs_**As we felt this magical **_Alors que nous ressentions ces magiques_**Fantasy **_Fantasmes_

**Now with passion in our eyes **_Maintenant avec la passion dans nos yeux_**There's no way we could disguise it **_Il n'y a aucune façon de le cacher_**Secretly **_Secrètement_**So we take each other's hand **_Alors on se prend chacun la main_**'Cause we seem to understand **_Parce que nous semblons comprendre_**The urgency just remember **_L'urgence, rappelle-toi juste_

**You're the one thing **_Tu es la seule chose_**I can't get enough of **_Que je ne suis jamais rassasié de_**So I'll tell you something **_Alors je vais te dire quelque chose_**This could be love because **_Cela pourrait être l'amour parce que_

**I've had the time of my life **_J'ai le temps d'une vie_**No I never felt this way before **_Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_Oui je le jure c'est la vérité_**And I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tout cela_

**I've had the time of my life **_J'ai le temps d'une vie_**No I never felt this way before **_Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_Oui je le jure c'est la vérité_**And I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tout cela_

**'Cause I had the time of my life **_J'ai le temps d'une vie_**And I've searched through every open door **_Et je recherche à travers toute les portes ouvertes_**Till I've found the truth **_Jusqu'a ce que je trouve la vérité_**and I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tout cela_

Mes hanches bougeaient sur le rythme de la musique alors que je serrai fortement mes bras contre ma poitrine, me laissant transportée.**With my body and soul **_Avec mon corps et mon âme_**I want you more than you'll ever know **_Je te veux plus que tu ne le sauras jamais_**So we'll just let it go **_Alors laissons-le allez_**Don't be afraid to lose control **_Ne sois pas effrayé de perdre le contrôle_**Yes I know what's on your mind **_Oui je sais ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit_**When you say, "Stay with me tonight." **_Quand tu me dis : Reste avec moi ce soir_

**Just remember **_Rappelle-toi juste_

**You're the one thing **_Tu es la seule chose_**I can't get enough of **_Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié_**So I'll tell you something **_Alors je vais te dire quelque chose_**This could be love because **_Cela pourrait être l'amour parce que_

**I've had the time of my life **_J'ai le temps d'une vie_**No I never felt this way before **_Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_Oui je le jure c'est la vérité_**And I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tout cela_

**I've had the time of my life **_J'ai le temps d'une vie_**No I never felt this way before **_Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme cela auparavant_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_Oui je le jure c'est la vérité_**And I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tout cela_

**'Cause I had the time of my life **_J'ai le temps d'une vie_**And I've searched through every open door **_Et je recherche à travers toute les portes ouvertes_**Till I've found the truth **_Jusqu'a ce que je trouve la vérité_**and I owe it all to you **_Et je te dois tout cela_

Je fermais mes yeux durant les dernières notes de la chanson, le sourire niais, replongeant dans mes rêves de petite fille. Je les rouvris rapidement et me préparais à me remettre au ménage, j'avais pratiquement terminé. Mais une silhouette apparut dans mon champ de vision. Une silhouette fine et élancée, dans l'encadrement de ma porte, un sourire charmeur, des yeux verts perçants et qui me possédait entièrement.

Je lui fis une mine boudeuse, mécontente de constater qu'il venait d'assister au spectacle que je lui avais malgré moi offert.

_« Je ne te pensais pas à ce point romantique, ria-t-il._

_Hum Dirty Dancing est le rêve de toute ma vie, répondis-je sur le même ton. »_

Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux et la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans le salon était palpable, j'étais à deux points de céder et de me jeter sur lui, au sens littéral du terme j'entends quand mon portable sonna.

Je fus assez surprise en regardant l'écran quand je reconnus le numéro de Charlie, mon ancien agent.

**Avis?**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le passé de Bella va recommencer à ressurgir petit à petit et s'entremêler, je n'en dis pas plus!**

**Bisous =)**

**À Bientôt! **


	16. Chapter 15 : ?

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonjour les gens, désolée pour le retard, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, je vous poste rapidement ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture et Merci pour vos reviews!**

_« Bella, la presse à scandales ne parle plus que de toi, me cria-t-il enthousiasme alors que je venais à peine de décrocher._

_Bonjour Charlie, comment vas-tu moi ça va merci de demander, ça faisait longtemps._

_Je ne parle même pas de Londres, continua-t-il, des Etats-Unis jusqu'en France, tout le monde parle de ton comme back dans le monde du strass et paillettes._

_Quel come back, de quoi parle-tu Charlie?_

_Bon descend dans la rue, m'ordonna-t-il. »_

Je passais une veste, mis des sandales et descendis dans la rue.

_« Vas au premier kiosque à journaux que tu trouves et prends le premier magasine people que tu as sous la main. »_

Je m'exécutais et payais le vendeur en commençant à rentrer à l'appartement.

_« Feuillète le, m'ordonna-t-il. »_

Je commençais alors à tourner les pages tout en marchant et je me stoppais nette dans le hall de mon immeuble.

OH MY GOD!

Une photo de moi, à la soirée de la veille, toute belle et pomponnée, parlant à James.

L'article disait:

**« Vous souvenez-vous de Isabella Spinoza, ancienne petite amie de James Carter et jeune chanteuse prometteuse?**

**Nous prépare-t-elle son come back en se montrant aux côtés de son ex-amant? »**

J'eus la possibilité d'avaler un millier de mouches vu le temps dont ma bouche resta ouverte. Je lisais et relisais les gros titres, et louchais sur la photo l'imageant. Je n'osais même pas lire la suite de l'article.

Oh Putain!

Je criais malgré moi, crachant mon mécontentement pour libérer ma colère.

_« Putain, c'est pas possible. »_

Mes cris durent alarmer la plupart des habitants de l'immeuble, puisque certains passèrent leur tête dans l'encadrement de leur porte pour voir ce qui se passer. Je m'excusais rapidement et montais les marches quatre à quatre pour pouvoir le plus vite possible rentrer chez moi. Edward m'accueillit en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui plaquais alors le magasine sur la table et il écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

Je soupirais, et Lizzy ainsi qu'Alice vinrent nous rejoindre pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Quand Alice vit l'article elle rejoignit Edward dans sa surprise.

J'entendis alors un « Allo » répétitif, j'en avais presque oublié Charlie.

_« Oui, répondis-je, je suis toujours là. »_

_« Ca va, me demanda-t-il. »_

_« J'en sais rien Charlie, c'est bizarre. »_

_« Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je m'en doutais, que veux-tu que je fasse, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je me charge de remettre ce magasine à sa place. »_

_« Non, Charlie, le coupais-je, je suppose que ça devait finir par arriver, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive ainsi toutefois. »_

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse? »_

_« Laisse moi un peu de temps, je te rappelle dans la soirée d'accord? »_

_« Oui, d'accord Bell's mais ne tarde pas trop avant que ça m'empire et que l'on ne puisse plus intervenir, il va falloir faire taire ces rumeurs. »_

_« Oui, merci d'avoir appelé Charlie, ça faisait longtemps, c'est dommage que ce soit dans ces circonstances. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, de rien c'est normal, alors à ce soir, bye. »_

_« Bye. »_

Je raccrochais et me taper le front à l'aide de mon portable pour essayer de réfléchir, mais beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans mon crâne.

Tout le monde m'observait, et Lizzy commença à poser des questions.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman, me demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette. »_

_« Il semblerait que la presse à scandales se remettent à parler de moi. »_

_« Pourquoi, tu vas recommencer à chanter? Tu vas encore partir, tu vas nous laisser? Paniqua-t-elle la voix cassée. »_

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi de toute mes forces.

_« Non, Love, j'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerai plus. »_

Mon portable re sonna et j'aperçus le nom de Rose sur l'écran.

_« Bella, que se passe-t-il. »_

_« C'est la merde Rose, commençais-je à paniquer en m'éloignant dans ma chambre. »_

Je fis signe à Edward de s'occuper des petites pendant que m'enfermer dans la pièce.

_« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, putain ces des conneries tout ça, dans quelle merde ils m'ont mis en publiant de pareil photo. »_

_« Tu as lu l'interview de James? »_

_« La quoi, m'énervais-je en re sortant de la chambre pour récupérer le journal. »_

Je commençais à tourner les pages et tomber sur l'interview de ce salaud que je lisais à vitesse grand V.

Putain de Merde! Ce que j'étais grossière aujourd'hui.

Comment cette enflure avait osé parler de moi, j'allais le… lui faire… raaaaaah!

Je soufflais pour essayer de me calmer.

_« Bella t'es toujours là? »_

_« Oui, Rose, excuse moi, c'est juste que je n'en reviens pas, je te rappelle d'accord, je t'aime bisous! »_

Je raccrochais rapidement sans attendre de réponse. Et sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte. Edward me fixait, tenant Lizzy sur sa hanche, tout en parlant avec Alice.

_« Ca va? Me demanda-t-il doucement. »_

_« Je crois, bredouillais-je. »_

_« Alice, tu peux garder ta sœur, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, lui demandai-je, Edward tu m'accompagnes? »_

J'attrapais ma veste et sortis de l'appartement, Edward sur mes talons. Je commençais à descendre les escaliers et il m'attrapa la main en liant nos doigts. Je me retournais vers lui, alors qu'il me questionnait du regard et lui fis un timide sourire pour lui montrer que ça allait.

Je repris ma progression et une fois dans la rue, je commençais à marcher tranquillement main dans la main avec Edward. Je savais que je ne devais pas, je savais que l'on ne devait pas s'afficher, je savais que personne ne devait savoir que nous étions ensemble, je savais beaucoup trop de choses et je les ignorais, je les ignorais parce que là maintenant, à ce putain de moment précis de ma vie, j'étais foutrement bien, j'étais sereine.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé et j'avais besoin de ce silence, j'avais besoin de poser mes idées au clair. Avec toute cette merde je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème avec cette garce qui faisait du chantage à Edward, avec cette salope qui voulait me le prendre, maintenant j'avais ce trou du cul de James accroché à mes basques.

Le portable d'Edward sonna et cela me permit de sortir de mes pensées. Il fronça le nez avant de décrocher tout en me lançant un regard peiné.

_« Allô! »_

_« … »_

_« Je suis en train de me balader, qui a-t-il? »_

_«… »_

_« Bien sûr que je suis seul. »_

_« … »_

_« Comment ça tu… »_

Edward écarta le téléphone de son oreille et commença à fixer un point devant lui, je perçus de la peur dans son regard et une voix nasillarde parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Il ne manquait plus que ça!

_« Tout seul, hein, tout seul tu dis, tu te fous de ma gueule, cria la blondasse. »_

Malgré tout Edward resserra ses doigts autour des miens. Comme pour me protéger.

_« Alors tu te tapes cette salope? Cria-t-elle sans me regarder. »_

_« Fais attention à ce que tu dis! Grogna Edward. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'une chienne pour oser venir se mettre entre un couple quasiment marié. »_

_« C'est toi qui t'es mis entre nous, espèce de conne. »_

_« Entre vous, Oh arrête j'étais là bien avant elle. Attends une minute c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, cria-t-elle alors que sa voix partit dans les aigus. »_

Je dévisageais Edward, on n'avait jamais vraiment abordé le sujet mais je me demandé sérieusement comment il aurait pu éviter de coucher avec elle, après tout elle était sa fiancé, j'étais un peu comme la maîtresse dans l'histoire, même si je détestais me voir ainsi.

_« Tanya, à quoi tu t'attendais, je ne t'aime pas, tu me forces avec ton putain de chantage à me marier avec toi, tu t'attendais à ma fidélité? Cria Edward hors de lui. »_

_« On a un contrat Edward et j'estime qu'il va de soit qu'il soit respecté, sinon tu connais les conséquences. »_

Je lâchais doucement la main d'Edward, et Tanya en sourit alors qu'Edward semblait peiné et en colère. Je le coupais alors qu'il allait répliquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfonce d'avantage.

_« Il les connait, répondis-je donc à sa place, à l'avenir ça ne se reproduira plus. »_

Je saluais Tanya de la tête et tournais les talons pour rentrer chez moi. En chemin j'envoyais un texto à Edward.

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, il serait mieux que l'on ne se voit pas pendant quelques temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Je t'aime. »**_

Je rentrais chez moi et fis rapidement à manger aux filles alors qu'il était près de 16 heures. Elles partirent chacune dans leur chambre. Je les avais rassurées durant le repas et leur avais fait part de ma soudaine décision. J'envoyais un message à Rose pour la mettre au courant et composais le numéro de Charlie.

_« Bella? »_

_« Charlie, j'ai pris ma décision, dis-je d'un ton solennelle. »_

_« Je t'écoute. »_

_« Ne démens pas les rumeurs. »_

_« Quoi, s'étonna_-t-il. »

_« Confirme les, je veux que tu me trouves une maison de disques ici à New York, reprends l'ancienne, je veux celle qui me proposera le plus beau contrat, j'ai besoin d'argent Charlie de beaucoup d'argent et le plus rapidement possible. Fais en sorte que mon Come Back soit connu de tous. »_

_« Tu es sûre? Me demanda-t-il hésitant. »_

_« Certaine, tiens moi au courant, et viens dès que tu peux à New York je t'attends. »_

_« Très bien. »_

Nous raccrochâmes rapidement et après avoir fini de nettoyer la maison, la main tremblante, j'attrapais le magasine et le jetais à la poubelle.

_« Très bien maintenant, Tanya et James, on va bien voir ce que vous allez penser de ça. »_

Je souris malgré moi et allais moi aussi dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de retravailler sur quelques musiques.

Le lendemain, je pénétrais dans le bâtiment de V&D et allais jusqu'à l'accueil. Je réclamais un rendez vous auprès des grands patrons, dans les plus bref délais. Personne ne voulut m'en accorder un, alors j'allais m'installer dans les fauteuil près des ascenseurs et j'attendis.

Habillée de ma petite jupe cintrée, de ma blouse beige et de mes petites bottines noires, je faisais très femme d'affaire. Associer à ma tenue mon petit sac cartable et quelques accessoires comme un foulard et des bijoux, le tout donnait une bonne impression. J'attendis un moment, mais peu m'importait, je révisais mes cours en attendant. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je les vis arriver par la porte du hall, la réceptionniste leur parla en me montrant du doigt. Je me levais alors et vins à leur rencontre sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

_« Mademoiselle Swan, il me semble, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, me dit l'un des dirigeants, si nous passions dans mon bureau. »_

Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin le suivis jusqu'au ascenseurs.

**Avis?**

**Que va-t-il se passer?**

**Qu'a prévu Bella?**

**A la prochaine!**

**Bisous **

**A bientôt**


	17. Chapter 16 : Let me sign

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ah bon ça fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas posté, autant pour moi *s'en va en sifflotant***

**Merci pour vos reviews je ne sais même pas comment vous faite pour être toujours là après une pareille attente :/**

**Bonne lecture!**

J'étais aveuglée par les lumières éclairant l'estrade sur laquelle je me trouvais, mais même si la fatigue aurait du emporter mon corps depuis longtemps, l'adrénaline me permettait de dépasser mes limites. La foule criait, applaudissait et chantonnait alors que j'essayais de tout donner pour cette dernière chanson. Je les saluais et rejoignis les coulisses non sans les avoir remerciés à pleins poumons. J'étais en sueur, éreintée mais j'était surtout bien, un sourire niais sur le visage. J'attrapais rapidement mes affaires afin de pouvoir prendre le taxi qui me mènerait chez moi.

Edward me manquait, nous nous étions peu vus. Entre la surveillance maladive de ce bouledogue qui lui servait de fiancée et ma vie artistique qui me reprenait beaucoup trop de mon temps, c'était difficile.

Ma fille me manquait et Alice était de moins en moins souvent à la maison depuis qu'elle fréquentait Jasper.

Je me répétais inlassablement que tout cela en valait la peine, il en valait largement la peine, mais son absence, la fatigue et tout ce qui s'était associé à ma nouvelle vie me rendait un brin morose.

Retrouver ma vie d'artiste m'avait fait du bien, mais tout cela avait des conséquences.

J'avais fait un marché avec les Volturi afin de libérer Edward de l'emprise de sa harpie. À la base j'avais juste voulu les rembourser avec des intérêts plus qu'avantageux mais l'argent ne semblait pas être ce qu'ils souhaitaient uniquement.

Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était de la publicité. Aussi étaient-ils devenus mes avocats, toutefois à quoi servirait des avocats si je n'avais pas à faire à la justice.

Le but du jeu était de créer le scandale, le genre de scandale qui m'entrainerait devant les tribunaux et qui leur créerait une publicité suffisante.

En quoi consiste ce scandale? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Edward est-il au courant? Certainement pas.

Même si les conséquences de mon retour à la lumière étaient plus que présentes, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait arriver après l'incident que je devais provoquer.

En espérant que je ne devienne pas la nouvelle Britney Spears ou Lindsay Lohan.

_« Bella? »_

Je relevais la tête pour voir que cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je restais bloquée devant la fenêtre de mon appartement.

Deux bras vinrent m'entourer la taille tandis qu'il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je refixais la rue environnante en observant les voitures défiler.

_« Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi ce soir, m'informa-t-il. »_

_« Pourquoi, lui demandai-je en me retournant vers lui. »_

_« Tanya veut que nous allions manger chez ses amis et quand je lui ai sorti une excuse j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait péter un câble. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bella, je ne supporte plus cette situation, je pense… je pense que… qu'il faudrait que je m'oppose à tout cela, en parler à mon père, probablement finir devant les tribunaux mais il est temps que je mette fin à tout cela, dit-il précipitamment. »_

_« Depuis combien de temps y réfléchis-tu Edward? Tu sais très bien que c'est n'importe quoi. »_

_« Mais cette situation est complètement ridicule. Elle ne peut plus durer. »_

_« J'en suis consciente Edward mais pas de cette manière… »_

_« Alors comment? Me coupa-t-il en s'énervant. »_

Je soufflais et me pinçais l'arrête du nez, un toc qu'il m'avait refilé.

_« Edward, soufflais-je. »_

Il se tourna vers moi pour plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les miens.

_« Qui a-t-il Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse depuis un moment. »_

_« Oui, mais avant de te le dire, je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas rester calme et surtout ne pas t'énerver, ne pas hausser la voix, d'accord? Terminai-je d'une petite voix. »_

_« D'accord, accepta-t-il. »_

_« Il se peut que je sois allée voir les Voturi, dis-je dans un murmure. »_

_« Tu as quoi? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix. »_

_« T'avais promis! M'exclamais-je. »_

_« Tu as été voir les Volturi, mais pour leur dire quoi? »_

_« Et bien j'ai convenu d'un accord avec eux, dis-je hésitante. »_

_« Quelle genre d'accord? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton peu rassurant. »_

_« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit utile de t'en parler, tu sais c'est pas vraiment important. »_

_« J'espère que tu te fous de moi. »_

_« Non, mais, tu ne vas certainement pas apprécier. »_

_« Je t'écoute Bella. »_

_« OK, je les ai engagés comme avocats. »_

_« Pour? »_

_« Et bien si jamais il m'arrivait un évènement majeur, genre scandale. »_

_« Un scandale qu'il faudrait que tu crées pour leur publicité. »_

_« En quelque sorte. »_

Il ne cria pas, il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser tendrement les cheveux.

_« Tu es complètement folle. »_

_« Je sais, dis-je en souriant. »_

_« Et il est hors de question que je te laisse faire néanmoins. »_

_« Quoi, m'exclamais-je en criant presque. »_

_« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas crier. »_

Je me détachais de lui rapidement pour le regarder.

_« Je le ferai Edward, criai-je. »_

_« Alors là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »_

_« Tu m'énerves, je ferai ce qu'il me plait. »_

_« Pas si ça consiste à gâcher ta vie. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta propre vie pour moi, c'est à moi de faire cela avec la mienne. »_

_« Nous sommes liés Edward ce qui te touche me touche. »_

_« Ne discute pas Bella, j'irai voir les Volturi demain qu'ils cessent cette embrouille. »_

_« Tu ne vas pas régenter ma vie, tu te fous de ma gueule. »_

_« Je te protège c'est différent. »_

_« Moi aussi Edward. »_

_« Ce n'est pas à toi de la faire, c'est à moi. »_

_« Oh arrête tes conneries chevaleresques on n'est plus au temps du Moyen Âge. »_

_« Non, Bella c'est juste que ce n'est pas à toi de régler mes problèmes. »_

_« Bien sûr que si, quand tes problèmes sont liés aux miens, j'en peux plus de ne pas te voir, de te savoir dans les bras de cette salope, j'en peux plus je veux que tout cela cesse, merde qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? »_

Il soupira, et se prit l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index avant de se frotter le visage. Il se contenta de m'embrasser tendrement et de repartir.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et passais la soirée tel un zombie sur le canapé. Lizzie vint me rejoindre après s'être réveillée pour se rendormir contre moi.

J'attrapais rapidement le calepin pour noter quelques mélodies et paroles qui me venaient rapidement. Mais aussi vite que l'inspiration fut venue, les questions vinrent se bousculer dans mon esprit. Et j'essayais de mettre un plan en place.

Faire quelque chose de stupide. Une grosse énorme gigantesque connerie qui me montrerait aux yeux de tous.

Je soupirais. Facile hein?

Mais aussi loin que ma modestie l'emportait, j'étais une jeune fille responsable, ayant du grandir trop rapidement. Les choses insouciantes je les avais vite éliminées de mon esprit. J'allumais la chaîne à l'aide de la télécommande pour mettre un fond musical.

_Ooh. __**Ooh**__She was standing there by the broken tree __**elle se tient près d'un arbre cassé**__Her hands were all twisted __**ses mains sont croisées**__she was pointing at me __**elle me fixe du regard**__I was damned by the light coming over as she __**et je fûs scotché par la lumière jaillissant de ses yeux**__Spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky __**elle parla d'une voix qui pertuba le ciel**__She said __**elle dit**__walk on over here, to the biter shade __**approche ici sous l'ombre**__I will wrap you in my arms __**je te prendrai dans mes bras**__and i'll know you'll been safe __**et je sens que tu es sauf(sain et sauf)**__Let me sign, let me sign. __**fais moi signe, fais moi signe.**_

Je fredonnais les paroles en même temps que le chanteur en essayant, ou du moins en espérant qu'une idée me sauterait aux yeux.

Mes doigts jouaient avec les cheveux de ma fille tandis que je partis dans une profonde réflexion.

Je n'étais pas une artiste connue de tous même si je commençais à percer. Pour que mon scandale soit rocambolesque, il fallait qu'il soit vraiment énorme. À la limite de l'irréalisme.

Me refaire faire tout le corps à l'aide de la chirurgie plastique me semblait être une mauvaise idée. Me taper un acteur connu, voire plusieurs était dans la catégorie des NON. Une tentative de suicide me mettrait en mauvaise posture avec ma famille et mes amis. Et je ne parle même pas de l'idiotie que ce serait de me raser la tête.

Putain les stars n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir pour gâcher leur vie et l'afficher à la première page des magasines. Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de trouver une idée, et une brillante par-dessus le marché.

J'entrepris donc des recherches sur Google après avoir couché Elisabeth.

**« Le scandale du siècle »**

Rien à voir avec mes compétences.

**« Scandale »**

_Def: Un est une affaire retentissante soulevant l'indignation publique. Il est plutôt difficile de situer quand commence un et, d'ailleurs, quand il se __**...**_

Merci Wiki

**« Scandale des stars »**

_Scandale sexuel, vidéos porno, photos porno …_

Potins et scandales de stars, je clique sur le site…

Alors décès du père de bidule, photo de Robert Pattinson avec je sais plus qui, la bisexualité de Evan Rachel Wood, Reese Witherspoon avec un éléphant…

Rien de bien concluant.

_Une actrice enceinte d'un père alcoolique, une meuf camée…_

Pas intéressant, nouvelle recherche.

**« Frasque de stars »**

_Les frasques de Britney Spears, les frasque de l'entrejambe de Britney Spears._

J'éteignis l'ordinateur et laissais tomber ma tête contre le bureau.

Dans quelle merde me suis-je lancée?

Faut-il réellement que je devienne alcoolique, droguée, que je me mette à uriner sur un avion, que je tombe enceinte d'un parfait inconnu ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Finalement faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais bisexuelle me semblait la solution la plus aisée.

Je pensais pouvoir me retrouver devant les tribunaux en y amenant quelqu'un et non en étant moi-même jugée. Du genre en trainant un paparazzi dévoilant ma vie personnelle devant monsieur le juge et non parce que je consommais des choses illicites, que j'urinais dans des lieux publics ou autres problèmes avec les lois.

Je partis me coucher mais pour dire vrai-je ne pensais pas que ce problème se règlerait de lui-même mais pas forcément comme je le souhaitais.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone.

C'était Charlie qui m'avait conseillé de regarder la une d'un magasine à scandale. La tête dans le cul, je m'exécutais après lui avoir promis de le rappeler pour lui dire s'il devait intervenir ou pas.

Je recrachais presque la gorgée de café que je venais d'avaler quand je lus les gros titres de ce torchon.

**« Isabella Spinoza qui vient tout juste de faire son come back, nous montre une autre facette de sa personnalité. Alors qu'on la considérait comme une jeune fille sage et réfléchie de par la contenance de ses chansons à sa façon de se faire discrète dans le beau monde, elle est révélait aujourd'hui comme une briseuse de couple. »**

Une photo d'Edward et moi en train de s'embrasser apparaissait, alors que l'on voyait ensuite un Edward avec Tanya pendue à son bras, folle amoureuse.

**« Son charmant petit ami est en fait fiancé à une autre et planifie son mariage tout en continuant d'entretenir une relation avec la chanteuse. Double vie dont la charmante italienne est au courant mais pas la future mariée. Isabella Spinoza est-elle une briseuse de couple? »**

On me voit ensuite avec Lizzie dans mes bras alors qu'elle dort.

**« Mais il semblerait aussi qu'elle soit maman d'une petite fille, une fille de cinq ans alors que la chanteuse n'en a à peine que vingt. Isabella nous cache-t-elle d'autres choses? »**

Je froissais ce torchon et le jetais au sol. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je m'effondrais conte le mur, recroquevillais. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver?

**Avis?**

**Je vous laisse deviner qui est à l'origine de tout cela.**

**Bientôt la fin de cette fiction, plus qu'un chapitre ou deux que j'essaierai de poster plus rapidement c'est promis.**

**Bisous =)**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
